


Welcome to Everlock

by GothixBat



Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Scooby Doo - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Broken Promises, Clowns, Curses, Dreams and Nightmares, Escape the Night Season 3, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Flashbacks, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Missing Persons, Mystery, Scooby Doo References, Werewolves, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25998823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothixBat/pseuds/GothixBat
Summary: Welcome to Everlock, a small seventies styled town with many secrets and a horrific history and the most curious group of "friends" you will probably ever meet.~Jc Caylen has had the same routine since he was in elementary school. Go to school in California and stay with his dad with one of his sisters. Go home to Texas to his other sister, brother, and mom.Ready for another year of the same routine. His last three weeks of summer change and gives Jc probably what will be his most unforgettable experience ever.
Relationships: The Daredevil | Roi Fabito & The Super Spy | Teala Dunn, The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Jet Setter | Rosanna Pansino, The Disco Dancer | Colleen Ballinger & The Savant | Joey Graceffa, The Hippie | JC Caylen & The Investigative Reporter | Safiya Nygaard, The Record Producer | Manny MUA & The Troublemaker | Nikita Dragun
Comments: 29
Kudos: 15





	1. Home Sweet Horrific Home

**Author's Note:**

> Consider this a bit of a darker version of the now discontinued version of The Mystery of Everlock

Rain tapped against the glass window as the train rode through a surprisingly empty area. Thunder was in the distance, and if you were quick enough and could see well, perhaps you would see a flash of lighting between the dark storm clouds.

  
"What a wonderful way to come back home," Summer was starting to come to an end (only three weeks left), and the weather outside perfectly reflected how Jc Caylen felt.

  
Gloomy.

  
Jc spent the majority of his summer in Texas with his sister, brother, and his mom while his dad stayed in the small town of Everlock. (Which he and his sister Jaylyn lived with during the school year.) Jc and his sister never really minded the small town, but they did have to admit. No matter how long they lived there. The town still gave them chills.

  
Fighting off the urge to sleep, Jc watched as raindrops fell down the window in a race, that would merely end in the two raindrops forming together. 

  
Was Jc ready to come back for the last three weeks of summer? Not really, the truth was a bit of a confusing story. Jc hasn't seen any of his friends since Junior year of Highschool. Jc's dad decided to homeschool him halfway through Junior year when problems began to spark. His friends were all busy with their own lives they hardly met up. Of course, they still stayed in contact, but over time. The texts became less and less and Jc looked at the last conversation they had (six months ago) before it went silent. Almost everyone ended up going to different universities (Safiya, Matthew, Roi, Ro, Colleen). Teala never ended up going and just started to work in a cafe with Rosanna. Manny, Nikita, Joey, and Jc all stayed and went to attend Everlock University. Jc wasn't as close with those three, but he saw them occasionally and had a small talk once or twice. It was like he was a stranger to them. Yet he understood, the three of them were busy with their classes and majors.

  
\----

  
**Everlock Buddies and Matthew**

  
_Cinnamon Roll_ : gtg to bed!

  
 _Rose Gold_ : ttyl!

  
 _Mr. Daredevil_ : PEACE

  
 _Morticia_ : goodnight Ro! Don't let the bats bite ;)

  
 _Dancing Queen_ : bye honey!

  
 _Matthew:_ bye Mabel!

  
 _Dragon_ : bye  
 _Dragon_ : also whose Mabel?

  
 _Me_ : Gravity Falls reference

  
 _Dragon_ : oh

  
 _Mr. Fabulous himself_ : bye Lil nugget!

  
 _Crystal Collector_ : goodnight Ro!

  
\----

  
"Ironic" Jc thought, a goodnight being their last messages to each other. It was like their friendship was going to bed, and still hasn't woken up. Shutting his phone off Jc pocketed it and watched as trees and occasional homes or buildings zip past in a blurry watery mess.

  
A woman walked up to his seat, a fake and fairly unpleasant smile was slapped on her face. "We'll be arriving at the station soon. Please be ready." She said through fake gritted teeth in a sickly cheery smile. Jc simply nodded and the woman went to the next passenger. Her voice soon faded away and Jc grabbed his light orange suitcase. He grabbed his denim crossbody bag and snatched his skateboard up.

  
Sitting back down, Jc laid his head on the window, and for the rest of the hour-long ride he had, he started to doze off.

\--

  
_Jc was running with a harsh limp through a dark forest. He heard laughing coming from behind him, and it wasn't happy and joyful laughter. It was sinister and evil. It made his stomach knot up. As he ran through the forest he could hear loud screams. Screams of fear and agony._

  
_Jc himself was in pain. His ankle was twisted causing him to run awkwardly and slower then he would have liked. His stomach was in knots. His arm was bleeding badly, yet a bloody arm and twisted ankle didn't stop him. It made him push himself harder, it made the pain worse._

  
_Yet Jc's life was at risk! He wanted to get to safety!_   
_"JC!" He heard somebody scream out his name, but he couldn't put a face to it. He knew they were in pain. He knew he had to help them. Yet his mind was telling him it was a trick, his heart telling him he needed to help, hit gut telling him he also needed to help them._

  
_So he did, Jc turned around and followed the screams of his name. He had no idea who it was, but he quickly grabbed their hand. It was a girl's hand._   
_He heard her whimpering in pain and pulling her in another direction Jc and whichever girl it was now hiding in some bushes._

  
_Whatever was chasing them ran right past the bush, and once the coast was clear. He and the girl stepped out from the bush and the two sat down, backs pressed to the tree. Jc looked over and made out Safiya's face. Tears, dirt, and blood covered her face. Yet she was still smiling. "Thank you," she heaved and Jc nodded going into a coughing fit._   
_"C'mon, were almost at the graveyard." He said ten minutes later, which only felt like ten seconds. "Jc," Safiya groaned and he looked at her and finally realized what was wrong._

  
_Her very own blood-stained her abdomen and she looked at him with a pained expression and held out the knife she had._

  
_"Put me out of my misery."_

  
\--

  
Jc jolted awake and slammed into the table in his compartment. He groaned in pain, and the woman who informed him they were close an hour ago walked by, paying no attention to him.

  
Collecting himself, Jc realized the train was pulling up to the station. Grabbing his suitcase, skateboard, and phone Jc stood up and placed his phone in his denim bag. 

  
The train finally stopped and passengers piled out of the compartments and Jc followed in pursuit. 

  
-

  
Jc like many other passengers hurried into the station where it was nice and dry. Many were reunited with family, some went straight to their taxis, some went and took a seat and began a phone call.

  
Jc just stood there confused looking around. "This is wonderfully awkward." Jc was twenty years old, standing around like he was a child who lost his parents in the grocery store and got left behind in the frozen vegetable section. "Uh, excuse me?" he spoke up, yet the person just walked by and Jc sighed. "This is truly splendid," he muttered bitterly to himself. There was a loud crash of thunder and Jc dropped his skateboard and phone. Internally hating himself he grabbed his skateboard and phone, no text messages. "dang," he sighed and pocketed it and looked up. People still walked by, paying no attention to him. It seemed as though he was a ghost to the people of Everlock.

  
His dad never mentioned if he was going to pick him up, so he shot his dad a quick text telling him he was at the station. He got an answer right away. "Sorry can't pick you up works keeping me busy, ordering you an uber. Key is under the dog statue!" Jc read and he sighed.

  
Knowing he'll be here for a while, Jc took a seat and pulled out his phone. He looked at the last text conversation for a bit. Taking a deep breath, he sent a text.

  
\----

  
**Everlock Buddies and Matthew**

  
_Me_ : hi

  
\----

  
Jc expected to get one right away, yet he was surprised he didn't. Checking it again he realized the message never sent. 

  
Thinking it was a sign. He didn't try to resend it. Some more time passed and he got the notification his Uber arrived. Jc grabbed his stuff and pocketed his phone. He walked out of the station and hurried over to the grey Toyota and the uber driver helped him load his stuff up in the back of the car. Jc climbed in with it, and the drive began.

  
-

  
"You attend Everlock University?" The driver asked and Jc shook his head. "I do," he said. "Just came home from a trip to Texas." He said and the driver looked interested to hear about his Texas trip. Yet Jc wasn't exactly in the mood to talk about his trip. He just wanted to go home, shower, change into something more comfortable, and microwave some leftover pizza his Dad probably had. 

  
"Ah, good luck with that. That place is slowly losing its charm." The driver said and Jc was confused, what charm did that university have? "Spooky stuff has been happening lately." "At the university?" Jc questioned and the driver shook their head. "Town in general, been happening for about six months now. It all started when some kid went missing." The driver said. Jc wasn't typically curious about what happened in Everlock while he was gone, but now. he was. "Who went missing?" Jc asked.

  
"Some boy named Joey Graceffa, he went missing a week after he dropped out of college. He went into the old graveyard with some friends, the one behind the forest. Never came back. Lots of people think The Carnival Master snatched him. Bull I say! Bull!"   
The Carnival Master, a name that still sent chills down Jc's spine. He was once a mortal man in the seventies, he was the worst serial killer around. he also studied the dark arts, and after terrorizing the town for years. He died. Everlock thought it was over, but he came back. He came back as an inhuman spirit, angry, and continued on his kills to those who went into the graveyard he was buried in. In the eighties, they planted a lot of trees around it creating a small woodsy area, those dumb enough to go through it and into the graveyard typically never came out alive. If they did come out, they would be found dead just eight days later. 

  
"The Carnival Master is long dead, probably just tripped and drowned in the river near it. This town is far from haunted, it just has a bunch of idiots in it!" The driver said, a truck came out of nowhere and nearly hit them, but the driver zipped ahead. They cursed angrily and Jc quickly grabbed his phone. He sent the text message again to the long-dead group chat. To a bit of his surprise, it went through. It also made his stomach turn, what if Joey read it? What if Matthew read it? Jc would much rather have Joey who was missing read it. 

  
Jc and Matthew both used to be best friends, but they had a harsh falling out. Jc also had a grudge on him, and it was quite rare for Jc to have a grudge, considering he was mostly a laid back person. Perhaps that's one of the reasons why the group sorta crumbled. Tension.

  
"Can't wait to leave this hellish town, Alaska is waiting for me!" The driver pulled up to Jc's house. Grabbing his suitcase, bag, and skateboard. Jc exited the car and thanked the driver. The driver nodded and drove away.

  
-

  
Jc walked up to the house door and he grabbed the key from the dog statue like his dad said. Unlocking the door and pocketing it, he dragged his stuff in and shut the door behind him. Taking a deep breath of relief, Jc was glad to finally be home. Jc dragged his suitcase up to his stuff up to his room and was met with the familiar feeling of comfort.

  
Dusty orange painted walls, posters of whatever, photos, a stuffed elephant on his bed, his not so hidden stash of weed, a dresser, and a closet without a door because he broke it. A broken bookcase that once held photo albums that now were scattered across the floor.

  
Jc picked up the photo albums and opened it up. He saw the young and right out of their Sophmore year of high school: Safiya, Matthew, Teala, and him. The four of them were best friends during the first two years of high school. Yet the summer changed the four of them. They went from best friends to friends. Yeah, it sucked, but they were still together.

  
Jc sat down on his bedroom floor and started looking through the album. Yes, it has only been three months, but so much changed he felt it. Add on the last interesting and rocky six months. It felt like he just came home ten years later. So Jc was enjoying his moments of nostalgia. Even the moments that Matthew was there.

  
After half an hour of being nostalgic, Jc closed the album and placed it to the side and stood up, and finally unpacked all of his stuff. he grabbed his pajamas and headed into the bathroom across the hall and got a quick shower.

  
Shutting off the bathroom light, Jc saw his hamper with his bedroom door wide enough, Jc went in for the longshot and gave a proud smile when his clothes landed in. "and he scores, ladies and gentlemen, Jc Cloud Caylen takes the gold!" he said quietly to himself and shut his bedroom door, and headed down the stairs.

  
-

  
Jc entered the kitchen vibing to a song that has been stuck in his head, sliding around on the hardwood floors, trying not to slip and fall. He slid around on the floor for a bit, probably messing his socks up, but he couldn't care less. He was having some fun!

  
"Just call me Lucifer, Cause I'm in need of some restraint, So if you meet me. Have some courtesy. Have some sympathy and some taste." He quietly sang to himself, before shutting up and finding a note from his dad that read:

  
_Pizza's in the fridge, be home by Tenish, love you kiddo - Dad_

  
Jc smiled and set the note down. He opened up the fridge and saw the familiar box of 'Mama and Papa's Pizza'. Being friends with Rosanna is quite an advantage when it comes to pizza. They get a 10% discount on whatever they order which is a total win in Jc's book. Grabbing the pizza slice from the box he set it on a plate and put it in the microwave.

  
Throwing the box in the recycling bin, he grabbed a bottle of Arizona iced tea from the fridge and waited for it to finish. Two minutes later, Jc grabbed the pizza and sat at the barstool, scrolling through his phone as he enjoyed his nine-thirty PM dinner.  
While scrolling through his Instagram homepage, he got a text message. shrugging he clicked on it.

  
\----

  
**Everlock Buddies and Matthew**

  
_Me_ : hi

  
 _Dancing Queen:_ jc?

  
 _M_ e: yeah!

  
 _Dancing Queen_ : why you texting this GC?

  
 _Me_ : just arrived in Everlock

  
 _Dancing Queen:_ oh  
 _Dancing Queen_ : see u 2moro 7 AM sharp

  
 _Me_ : whereat DQ?

  
 _Dancing Queen_ : don't call me DQ  
 _Dancing Queen_ : also  
 _Dancing Queen_ : Fat Man Slims Diner and Bar  
 _Dancing Queen_ : we'll all be there

\----

  
With that, the conversation ended and Jc went back to scrolling as he savored the last few bites of his pizza. He was quite surprised when it was Colleen to answer. Typically it was Rosanna or Teala, but he just guessed they went to bed. Those two did go to bed the earliest. With his late dinner finished, Jc did the very little dishes that were in the sink and sat down on the couch.

  
Twenty minutes passed and Jc heard his dad pull up. He quickly sat up and the door opened up, his dad walking in. "Dad!" Jc beamed and threw himself over the couch. "Hey, kiddo!" Jc hugged his dad. "You dye your hair?" He asked his once black hair now a dirty blonde with brown roots. Yep, two weeks ago. I really like it. Jaylyn helped." "It looks good on you kiddo," his dad said and Jc smiled.

  
"So why'd you work so late?" he asked. "Last minute delivery caused a bit of a mess, but I got the package delivered." His dad answered grabbing a bottle of water. "Who was it for?" Jc asked. "Janet." his father replied. "What did Principle Wilson order?" Jc asked. "It's Mayor Wilson now." his dad said, he didn't look to thrilled, Jc didn't blame him. Janet was a total asshole. 

  
"She's Mayor now? Since when?" Jc asked and his dad looked at the calendar. "Two months," he answered. "Damn, a lot changed while I was gone." his dad nodded. "So, excited for another year of college?" his dad asked. "Yeah, I guess." Jc didn't seem as thrilled as he usually was. "You okay bud?" he asked and Jc nodded. "Just a bit tired I suppose." "You didn't sleep on the train?" he asked and Jc shook his head. "Just a silly nightmare. Safiya was there, along with the woods that are in front of the graveyard and old church." Jc's dad nearly dropped his water bottle. 

  
"Safiya?" his dad asked. "Haven't heard that name in a while." his dad gave an award laugh, Jc knew his dad was freaked out by the woods. He couldn't blame him. "Yeah, but can you tell me about Joey going missing?" he asked. "Don't know much about it. You got Teala's number, that's her name right?" Jc nodded. "Ask her, her dad is the town deputy. She'll know." Jc considered that, but she was probably asleep for sure. Plus he'll probably see her tomorrow. 

  
"I'll ask tomorrow. I'm really tired and have to get up early." Jc said. "Kid you're not going back to school for another three weeks!" his dad pointed out with a chuckle following. "Meeting up with old friends," Jc said. "Even Matt?" his dad asked and Jc shrugged. "dunno, hope not. Goodnight!" Jc quickly rushed upstairs and climbed into his bed after plugging his phone in.

  
-

  
"home sweet horrific home." He told himself as he threw his blankets over him, he snatched his stuffed animal and cuddled with it, his tired eyes falling on his window. The storm was still going strong, and the last thing Jc would see before he drifted off to sleep was a flash of lightning, the storm soothing enough for him to fall asleep with ease. With much luck to him, the nightmare he had on the train ride wouldn't return.

  
Jc was home, and he was happy to be home, yet his opinion would change in a week's time.


	2. Friend Reunions can be Awkward, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jc meets up with some old friends, and sees how time changed them.

Jc woke up the next morning to his alarm at six AM. Let's just say, he wasn't having it.

"Mother effer," Jc groaned face-first into his pillow. He reached for his phone and in the process, spilled water on his floor, accidentally threw a photo at the wall, knocked his glass lamp over breaking it, and dropped his stuffed animal off the bed. Eventually, he grabbed his phone and turned off his alarm.

"Ah shizzle," he sighed seeing the mess he caused. "I just did a bad thing, I regret the thing I did." He quoted to himself

Jc slithered out of bed and scooped up his stuffed animal elephant and just looked at the mess he made.

"DAD I NEED THE BROOM AND VACUUM!" he called and stood up and took one step. "AND A BANDAID OR TWO!" He called and looked at his foot that began to bleed a bit. 

After twenty minutes of vacuuming, sweeping, and getting his room and himself together. 

-

Jc went sliding down the stair railing with music playing in his earbuds.

"COME ON EILEEN, OH I SWEAR WHAT HE MEANS AT THIS MOMENT YOU MEAN EVERYTHING!" He scream sang along dancing by himself, and when he turned to make his way into the kitchen, he saw his dad standing there holding a cup of coffee. "You having a good time kiddo?"

Jc quickly paused the song and pulled out his earbuds and cleared his throat. "Grand old time," Jc answered and snatched the plate with a single waffle on it that was next to his dad. "Kid you don't-" yet Jc's dad never got to finished.

Jc took a bite of the frozen waffle, a look of disgust and horror came over his face so quickly. Jc set the plate down and dropped the frozen waffle with a bite mark.

"kid, the waffle's frozen-" his dad said and Jc was washing his mouth out. "father why have you betrayed me."

His dad laughed and threw away the frozen floor waffle and finished up his morning coffee. "Have fun with your friends, and while you're out, pick up some groceries." his dad handed him forty bucks. "I have to go and deliver some packages and get to a meeting or two. See ya later!" his dad was quickly out the door, leaving Jc all by his lonesome. 

With his only chance to eat a waffle now ruined. Jc grabbed a granola bar and quickly ate that before hurrying back upstairs to get ready for the day.

-

Jc threw on his nicest and cleanest shirt that was a white T-shirt and a tan jacket with bit of an orange ombre. He snatched up whatever pair of jeans he picked up first. "Oh thank god these aren't my skinny jeans." Jc was relieved when he noticed they were a bit loose and breathable, and had a white print wrapping around all over it. He threw on his black converses. Jc usually made anything look good, so his main focus was his hair that he did his best to make presentable in fifteen minutes. 

Pretty pleased with his results, Jc grabbed his phone and skateboard. He hurried down the stairs and opened up his phone, he saw a text, just from Colleen.

\----

**Colleen Ballinger**

_CB_ : need a ride?

_Me_ : Nah, taking my board

_CB_ : okay, just left my house. it's why i asked

_Me_ : thx for thinkin bout me

_CB_ : mhm

_Me_ : see u soon DQ

_CB_ : stop calling me a fast food restaurant!

_Me_ : srry, forgot you grew out of that nickname 

_CB_ : see u later Justin.

\----

  
Jc put his phone in his pocket and grabbed his wallet and house key off the counter. He stepped outside and locked the door behind him.

-

Jc was met with the aftermath of yesterday's storm, mud was covering the steps, and Jc jumped down the four steps to avoid getting his shoes dirty and jumped over the gate and set his bright yellow skateboard down. Jc then hopped on and started making his way through the neighborhood.

Kids splashed around in puddles, adults were cleaning up their yards, a few animals were out running in the mud, and tracking it inside.

It was just a normal August morning for those in Everlock.

Jc waved to those who recognized him, and when he saw his old English teacher, he stopped for a brief chat.

"Jc! What a pleasant surprise seeing you dear child." she smiled. "Hi, Miss. Calliope. How are you?" he asked and Calliope smiled. "Doing alright, is Jaylyn home with your father?" she asked. "I know she adores helping me, and I could use the help right now. Everlock is in some odd times!" Calliope said. "No ma'am, shes decided to go and get her education in Texas. Just me this year." He said. "ah, I see. Tell her I wish her well!" she said and Jc nodded. "Now where are you off to?" she asked. "Fat Man Slims, meeting up with Colleen and the others."

Calliope was quite surprised by this. "Now how on earth did you make time to hang out? I mean, your all in college!" Calliope exclaimed and Jc shrugged. "Beats me man, but it'll for sure be a reunion," he said and Calliope nodded. "I have a question actually," he said and Calliope gave him a curious look.

"What happened to Joey?"

"Don't you have friends to meet up with? I mean, you don't want to keep them waiting now. Do you?" 

Jc was surprised to see Calliope of all people avoid a question. Calliope was down to talk about whatever, Calliope especially loved talking about her students. She loved her students and always had good things to say about them! As much as she talked about them and praised them, you'd think they were her own!

"uh, yeah," Jc said and kept going on. Jc was very very curious about what Joey being missing and all. Jc got free from the neighborhood and entered the town square as he called it.

Shops, bars, restaurants, hair and nail salons, cafes, roller rink, and an arcade. It was all there. Which was saying something for a small town. Yet it was home to Jc, and the town square was the only thing that made this town feel normal.

Jc walked over to the diner and scooped up his skateboard and walked in.

-

Jc hasn't been here in eight months, and it's just how he remembered it. 70s rock music blasting, stains on the seats, flickering lights, stools that look as though they could break, the smell of alcohol and cigarettes still lingered. He was glad to know it never changed. 

Jc looked around before he saw a very familiar small green jacket that belonged to none other then Rosanna Pansino. Feeling his heartbeat begin to pick up Jc collected himself and walked over.

"Am I interrupting?" he asked stupidly and everyone looked at him, and Jc was shocked when he saw how different they all looked from the last time he saw all of them.

Nikita, sported a hot pink dress, with ribcage length platinum blonde hair. She had the most killer makeup on out of all of them, Jc also noticed Nikita found interest in acrylics.

Teala still held onto the rose gold aesthetic. The rose gold jumpsuit still managed to stick out against her red jacket. The heels made her taller than she typically was. Jc also noticed her makeup skills improved. She left the ponytail in the past and now sported wavy hair to that fell to her chest.

Rosanna always looked like she was about fifteen or sixteen. Now she looked like a twenty-one-year-old. Her brown eyes stood out against her ribcage length hair that once was black but now was a light caramel. Which looked nice against her green dress that has a yellow belt and yellow lacey trim.

Roi stayed mostly the same, the only thing really different was his hairstyle that was parted down the middle and he sported white flared jeans and a blue and red shirt. So he got a better and more stylish fashion taste Jc noted.

Manny definitely had a glow up. His makeup skills also definetly got better, he looked stronger and definitely was working out more. If he wasn't giving Jc a warm smile, Jc would be thinking Manny wanted to fight him! The plain emerald green shirt and pants and the gold chain necklace with some rings. It made Manny look a bit like a bouncer, which Jc was fine with.

Colleen still was supporting the sightly curled hairstyle. Her wardrobe also became a bit more extra. From the crop top to flared pants with lots of sequences, and the fuzzy coat, Jc could feel the confident bad bitch energy radiating off of her.

Matthew also changed, and definitely became more attractive. Yet he still sported the nerdy detective look. From the long sleeve white shirt to the plaid green and darker green pants, and orange wireframe glasses. Jc wouldn't be surprised if he was going to give the town sheriff a run for his money.

Finally, his eyes fell on Safiya.

His ex-girlfriend.

From the similar jeans (that were ripped instead of a design) to the black dramatically flared red ombre shirt and to the ribcage raven hair, Jc thought as though Safiya was going to turn into a bat and fly away. When the two dated, Safiya's wardrobe was a bit more colorful. He always thought she looked cute in color, but the black. She looked better in. It fit her more.

"Jc?" the sound of his name snapped him back to reality and he shook his head. "Wow," he quietly gasped. "You all look great, definitely had your glow ups." He said. "You too," Colleen said looking him up and down.

"Why do you have pasta on your head?" Nikita asked. Teala and Matthew started laughing, but only stopped when Rosanna glared at them.

"Kita!" Manny gasped. "It's his hair!"

"Why does your hair look like pasta?" Nikita asked.

Safiya put her hand over her mouth to hide the fact she was laughing.

Jc messed with hair until the brown showed up. "Dyed it and grew it out a bit. Well, my sister helped me a bit, but you get what I mean," he said. "Anyway, sit down," Teala said and Roi got up from his spot next to Safiya and offered it to Jc.

Jc didn't want to sit next to his ex, but he couldn't reject Roi like that, so he took it and Roi pulled up a chair next to Manny

Twenty long awkward and torturous minutes passed by and they hardly spoke to each other. It's like they were all strangers again. Even Matthew and Rosanna, who been best friends since forever, weren't even talking or looking at each other. Manny and Nikita were most likely texting each other since they kept looking at each other, and occasional quick glances at him or the others.

Roi was playing a game on his phone, Safiya was looking out the window, most likely longing to get out of here. Teala was in a game of silent rock paper scissors with Rosanna and Matthew. Colleen was looking over Roi's shoulder watching him play. Jc was sitting there like an idiot looking down at the kid's menu. "Hm yes, chicken tenders." Jc thought. "A true delicacy."

"So," Jc said. He couldn't take this anymore. The silence was torture to him! It also appeared to be torture to the others, they all looked over at him with interest. "How's College?" he asked and Teala lost a bit of interest. "Ah, well. I'm transferring to Everlock University." Roi said. "Oh neat," Colleen said. "Majoring in two things is interesting," Matthew said. Safiya nodded in agreement. "I'm thoroughly surprised you two even made it here!" Rosanna piped.

A waiter walked over, and the group could see his face drop a bit when he saw the number of them. "What can I get you all?" he asked with fear in his eyes as he grabbed a notepad and pen, his hand shaking a bit. "We're all good sir. Thanks," Nikita said and the waiter walked away relieved.

They talked about college for a few minutes, before Jc changed the subject on what he actually wanted to talk about.

"So, Joey," Jc said and they all shifted nervously. "Do you guys know what happened to him?" he asked. They gave him puzzled looks.

"My uber driver said that Joey went into the woods to get into the Graveyard with some friends."

"Jc we're not stupid enough to go into the woods!" Nikita snapped. "You might be," Jc heard Matthew mutter and he fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

"That was just a fake story. We're the only ones who well. Sorta know the real one. We know the start, but not the end." Manny explained.

"I was the last one to see him actually," Colleen spoke up. "Joey, Ro, and I all planned Safiya and early twenty-first birthday party. Since she wouldn't be in town on her birthday. It was going great, a lot of us were wasted and doing dares and stuff, but Joey said he was feeling sick so he walked outside to get some fresh air. That was the last we saw of him, well. Those of us who were in the main party area." Colleen said and looked over at Safiya.

"Safiya went outside after she got a text message. Didn't say who it was from though." Roi said, and Safiya shot daggers at him before her phone started buzzing. Quickly she snatched it and lowered its darkness making that nobody could see who it was from. She read the text message to herself. 

"Ooo whose it from? Matthew asked when Safiya pocketed it and stepped over Jc to be free from the booth.

"Just a guy I'm talking to," she said and before she could walk away, Manny snatched her bag and pulled her back. "hey!" she snapped and tried to rip her bag free from his grasp.

"Whose this said guy your talking to?" Rosanna asked. "If I tell you will you let me go?" she asked looking at Manny who nodded.

"His name is Tyler, he goes to Stanford with me." Manny let go and Safiya fixed her bag. She snatched the pen from Matthew's shirt pocket and a sticky note from his jacket pocket. She quickly scribbled something down on the sticky note and balled it up and threw it on the table. Safiya gave Matthew his pen back.

"What's this?" Jc asked. "My phone number," Safiya walked away after that, the diner door slamming behind her. "Oh, I see she got a new number," Jc said.

"She's had that number for a while actually," Teala said. "Why didn't she text me then? I mean, she knows my number, and I would have known it was her!" Jc said.

"When did you guys break up?" Roi asked and Jc thought about it for a moment. "Eight months ago," he answered. "Feels like years though," he admitted. "but hey. I moved on!" "She has to," Rosanna began unsure of her words. "Ro are you sure?" Nikita asked.

"You saw how Safiya's face dropped when she saw him." the blonde girl pointed out. "Have you people even considered the fact that she could be in shock?" Teala asked annoyed. "I mean, Jc did roll in without a heads up! The only being a small 'hi' text message! Plus, Safiya never gave Jc her new number so she wouldn't have seen it! The girls gonna be shocked seeing her ex-boyfriend roll up eight months after they broke up!"

"She's right ya know," Matthew said and Teala slammed her hands on the table. "Thank you, Matt!" Teala cried and stepped over Jc and grabbed her jacket. "Anyway, gotta go. Don't want to be late for my shift.

"Bye Teala!" Colleen waved and Teala was out the door. College came back into the discussion before Rosanna set down a notebook on the table.

"What's that?" Manny asked eyeing the box. "It's just a little idea journal for the Cafe," Rosanna said. "My mom and dad said they want to add a little specialty to the Cafe. So he asked Teala and me to do the job. Thing is, neither of us can really think of anything." Ro said sadly.

"I know you'll two come up with something," Matthew said, and Ro smiled out her soul sibling. "Yeah, really it's just a bit of a waiting game. Teala and I want to make it Special after all!"

"When inspiration strikes, it'll strike," Nikita said wisely.

"How about something like, nostalgic?' Jc suggested. "I mean, a majority of us leave Everlock for school. Summer is when we get all nostalgic and stuff." He said.

"My parents want it to be something year-round. Plus, it's rare for people from Everlock to really leave town. Everlock keeps us here. It keeps us close."

"So, you guys know when your gonna be leaving back for your classes? Or for like another year?" Manny asked.

"Probably labor day weekend," Colleen said. "I want to escape my siblings as soon as possible, and also look for an apartment near there."

"Safiya and I will be leaving the weekend before the year starts. I'll ask if she wants to drive with me." Matthew said.

"Oh god, the theater nerd energy that will be quarantined in your car." Nikita rolled her eyes and Jc snickered just a bit.

"At least I don't go to Everlock University where the drop out rate is higher than the acceptance rate." Matthew snapped with sass. He stood up and left. Rosanna said goodbye for both of them and followed.

"Yeesh, snappy ain't he?" Roi asked.

"God, if I realized he was this snappy I would have probably made the friendship fall earlier," Jc muttered.

"Matt's now a snappy guy. I just don't think he's exactly thrilled to see you." Colleen said, and Jc was a little offended.

"Oh shit, look at the time!" Nikita gasped. "Manny, drive me to my hair appointment? Still getting used to driving with Acrylics." She said, Manny nodded and the two left. Jc honestly wasn't surprised when he saw them practically strutting as they left.

"I should get home and pick up Rachel. I promised I'll pick her up and then she and I will go and pick up her dog. See ya boys!" Colleen left leaving them alone.

Roi and Jc talked for a bit, before eventually they got bored of the diner and Jc realized he still had to go grocery shopping. So, they left together still in their dying conversation about video games.

-

"Ya'know I'm excited to go to Everlock University. I'll be closer to my siblings which I'm really excited for. Also saves long travels." Roi said and Jc nodded as they walked out of the diner.

"Just this year and next year and we'll be college graduates!" Roi smiled closing the door behind them. "About that," Jc said with a bit of a nervous laugh following.

"I uh, I'm dropping out at the start of September." He said.

Roi nearly dropped his phone and he looked at Jc with shock. "What? Why?" Roi asked.

"University just isn't for me. It was fun at first but like. Now? Can't bring myself to suffer through classes and lectures for another two years. I want to get a job, experience what that's like. I want to have a memorable life, not stuck in a building, only for fifteen minutes of an adrenaline rush." He explained.

"I respect your decision, Sucks we won't be able to hang out as much though," Roi said. "We got three weeks together, lets make the best of it!" Jc said, and Roi seemed excited by that.

"A party perhaps?" Jc suggested. "Nikita and Ro could help plan it! They plan awesome parties!" "I don't think now is the time for parties," Roi said and Jc had to admit. Roi had a point. "How about just all of us hanging out again. Bring some alcohol, blast some music. We'll have a good time!" "Sounds even better," Jc said.

"Sweet, maybe Colleen can get the roller rink for us. I mean she does have a summer job there." Roi said. "I'll shoot her a text about it!" Jc said. "Aight cool. See you around hopefully." Roi hopped on his motorbike and drove off and Jc began his skate over to the grocery store.

-

Jc came home with thirty dollars worth of groceries. He set the bags on the table and sighed in relief. "God that was a bitch to carry in."

Snatching the receipt from the bag he put it on the counter and started rummaging through the bags and put all the frozen foods away. After the frozen food, he moved onto the food that needed to go onto the fridge. Then he went to the pantry and cabinet foods.

After fifteen minutes of going through bags and putting food away Jc discarded the bags and snatched an Arizona from the fridge. He flopped onto the couch and sighed.

By now, Jc would probably be doing an assignment, but since he dropped out. He couldn't do that. Maybe he could start job hunting? Nah, not today. Today, he wanted to relax!

"Maybe I could get back to Night in the Woods," Jc said aloud to himself. "Yeah, not in the mood to be sad today."

Jc sighed and took out his phone and fished out the sticky note with Safiya's number.

Did he text his ex?

Or did he just look through the old photos and memories he had somewhere?

He went with the second option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Jc gets nostalgic, and it doesn't end well!


	3. Let's get Nostalgic, shall we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jc gets nostalgic about his ex girlfriend and best friend. Also cats and missing people!

The closet light flickered when Jc pulled the chain. Jc got to his knees and began rummaging through the boxes before he came across a box with his sloppy high school handwriting on it.

 _Polaroid_ _& reminders_ _of your failed relationship_

For some reason during high school, Jc went through a phase where he was obsessed with polaroid photography. Jc still found it cool, but not as interesting as he did two or three years ago. Hell. It got him some money. So at least it wasn't a total waste.

Pulling the box out fully, Jc stumbled back and swore under his breath when he slammed into the table.

Shaking his head and collecting himself. Jc stood up, and he pushed the box of photos and whatever else was in it to the side. He shoved everything else back in the closet and shut it.

Looking down at the sad torn box Jc picked it up and gave it some support at the bottom so it didn't spill all over.

-

Walking upstairs, Jc opened his bedroom door and walked in shutting it behind him.

Jc looked at the photo albums on his. Broken bookshelf, and the sad box in front of him.

A week after him and Safiya broke up Jc threw every love letter, photo, gift, and card in here. It was mostly Polaroids because as mentioned he was obsessed with it.

Sitting next to the box, he opened the box and looked at his orange polaroid camera. Picking it up he grabbed the lenses and pulled out. The bright light flicking on. It still turned on, but the question was. Did it work?

Deciding he'll see if it worked later, he gently set it down and reached inside and grabbed a birthday card.

Jc opened the card, and his eyes fell on the little message Safiya wrote to him.

_ Happy eighteenth! Love you, Hippie! _

Jc always liked the simple and easy messages, Safiya always gave simple and easy messages. Yet she probably stopped after they broke up. Jc had to admit, his love for the simple and easy messages grew less when they ended it.

The next thing Jc picked up was a love letter, and it was a fairly long one so he just set it to the side. He looked through the box until he reached what he was most curious about. The polaroids.

Jc grabbed a small stack and bracing himself, he looked down at it. The beach date. That day was still clear in his mind. After all, it's where their first kiss was.

\--

_"Jc!" Safiya squealed as he scooped her up from the towel. "Babe_ _let_ _me go!" She laughed, yet Jc simply ignored his_ _girlfriend's_ _protests that_ _were_ _mostly her laughing. "You want me to_ _let_ _you go?" He asked and when Safiya realized they were in the water she clung onto him._

_"Justin I swear if you-" yet Jc dropped her and Safiya landed with a splash and she shot up and dragged him down with her. She quickly got up and ran away, and Jc followed after her laughing._

_"I can't believe you!" She said throwing a towel at him, wrapping one around her. "I told_ _you_ _, I'm no_ _walk_ _in the park." He said and wrapped an arm around_ _her_ _._

_"No matter what, I'll still love you." Safiya smiled and he kissed her on the cheek. "Right_ _back_ _at ya."_ _He_ _said and Safiya looked at him, their eyes met and Safiya pushed his hair out of his face and kissed_ _him_ _, and he kissed her back._

_They heard a polaroid snap a photo and the two looked over. "Your welcome," Teala said and set the camera and_ _developing_ _photo down and went to join Roi and Rosanna in a_ _game_ _of volleyball_

\--

Jc set the beach photo down and to the side and he took a deep breath. This wasn't really a good idea, but he was already drawn in. Jc looked through some more photos.

First date, birthdays, other dates, their road trip, a camping trip with his dad and Jaylyn, high school graduation, prom, memories just kept coming back to him!

\--

_Jc was talking with Roi and Teala who were happily talking about their plans after high school. "I wanna become king_ _of_ _the world man," Roi said causing Teala to giggle. "What are you five?" She asked. "Nah, just on a massive sugar rush!" He said. "Oh! Hiya Safiya!" Roi waved and Safiya waved back._

_Jc wrapped his arm around her. "Finally got free from your_ _parents_ _eh?" He asked. "Yeah, I did. I thought the photos would never end!" She laughed and Jc held up his polaroid. "I can make an exception." She said and Jc set the camera up_ _quickly_ _and snapped a photo of her._

\--

Jc set the high school graduation photo to the side, and he came across a letter he never got to send her.

Jc sighed and tore the letter up and threw it out. Jc knew he had to stop, or else he'd be breaking down, but he kept going. He felt as though he deserved it.

Guilt was eating him up, Jc failed at a relationship and friendship. They also grew up, but he mostly thought it was his fault. He kept looking at the photos and re-read the letters over and over. They were so young, filled with teenage love and innocence. He missed those days a bit, but he knew he would never get them back.

"Four years," Jc grabbed the box and threw it at the wall and watched the photos, letters, and more flood out a bit. Tears filling his eyes. "Just wasted." His voice was shaky and his throat burned as he held back his tears. 

Jc grabbed his phone and walked out of his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

-

Snatching his jacket off the couch and grabbing his skateboard he threw his house key in his pocket and zipped the pocket and walked out of the house. He locked the door and closed it behind him. Jc had no idea where the hell he was going, but he wasn't doing something stupid.

The only time Jc did something stupid was when he was riled up, had way too much energy, drunk, or put under pressure. 

Passing by house after house and street after street Jc took a sharp turn that nearly caused him to fall off his board, but he collected himself and just kept going up the street which was on a hill. He slowed down a bit and picked up his board and walked over to the house, and knocked on the door.

The door opened up and Roi looked at Jc. "Have you been crying man?" he asked and Jc shook his head. "I looked through the box." Roi pulled him in for a hug. "Why would you do that man? Usually, it's my job to do stupid stuff. Well, not as stupid as going through memories of my ex, but stupid and dangerous stunts. That's what I do." Roi said. 

"I panicked man! I panicked! Just seeing Safiya again after months of not, and so suddenly. I guess it was just wanting the feeling of nostalgia." Jc sighed. "Honestly, never thought I would say this, but like. I'd rather hang out with Matthew then go home." Roi looked at Jc with a bit of a shocked expression. "You would rather hang out with Matt? Dude, you must be desperate for a distraction then." Jc nodded.

Roi opened his house door and poked his head in. "MA, I'M GONNA HANG OUT WITH JC!" Roi yelled and closed the door. "Aight, I'm taking you somewhere special." Roi jumped off the steps and walked down the driveway and jumped his fence. Jc followed after him.

-

Jc had no clue where Roi was bringing him, Roi didn't seem like the type of person that would kill anyone, or bring them to a bar. Roi didn't even drink much and if he did. It was maybe one bottle or one shot. Jc knew he was safe, but he still felt uneasy. Roi being quiet didn't even help much either. 

"and we're here!" Roi beamed and Jc snapped from his thoughts and looked up.

"An animal shelter?" Jc questioned and looked at Roi. "Just spending time with animals, in general, can help. Plus, Colleen volunteers here every summer, remember?" Roi asked. "With all that happened these past few months. It feels as if I haven't been here in eight years." Jc admitted and walked into the animal shelter. Roi happily following in.

-

"Hi, welcome to paws and claws!" Colleen said not looking up from the register. "Hiya Colleen!" Roi beamed, and she looked up. "Oh hey, boys!" "You still volunteering here?" Jc asked and Colleen nodded and closed the register. "I have been volunteering since I was a freshman in high school, so for about six years. I won't break my streak!"

"Oh right, forgot your in your Sophomore year of college also. Well, going into it, but you get what I mean." Jc said and Colleen nodded. "So, what do ya boys need?" Colleen asked. "Jc here wants to look at the cats, ain't that right?" Roi asked and Jc nodded. "Of course! Come along! We just got some new guys in, and they're so adorable. I wish you told me earlier that you were coming! I would have given you a ride!" Colleen said opening a door letting him in.

"I didn't know I was coming, Roi dragged me along. I did the dumb mistake of looking through and an old box of memories." Jc admitted. "Oh honey, why on earth would you do something so stupid?" Colleen asked. "Panic and nostalgia," Jc answered.

He looked over at the cats, some kept sleeping, some ignored him, some cowered in the corner, some just stared at him as if he committed a crime, and some reached through the bars reaching out for him.

"Honey, do you miss Safiya?" Colleen asked and Jc just looked at the small cat in front of him that he was petting through the bars.

"Romantically, no. It was good for us to break up. As a friend? I miss her so damn much."

Colleen grabbed a key and unlocked the cage and handed the cat to Jc. "I get what you mean, is there anybody else you miss?" She asked and Jc held the cat gently. "Yeah, Joey. He was such a good guy, now he's missing and it doesn't make sense." He admitted. "I don't blame you, I miss Joey too. It's a mystery where the guy went, and I want to find him, but I'm not talking about Joey. I'm talking about _Matt_!" 

Jc looked at Colleen. "Why would I ever miss somebody who broke a promise?"

"Hon," Colleen began in a soft motherly tone. "None of us know what happened, only you and Matt. "I think it's time for you to tell somebody what happened." She was right, Jc kept everything bottled up for a while and didn't tell any of his family members about what happened. 

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened," Jc said and Colleen shut the room door so they would have privacy. "It happened seven months ago, he was in a diner and I cam rushing in. He was doing some homework he got over Christmas break,"

\--

_Matt was sitting at a diner table, finishing up some homework he got over Christmas break. The diner door opened up and a waitress gave a horrified gasp when Matt looked up, he knew why. Some guy was standing there, his face bloody and bruised, his arm out of place. When he realized it was Jc, Matt quickly dropped his work and hurried over._

_"Jc what happened?" Matt asked and Jc wiped some of the blood off his face and looked at him. "ist ight" Jc answered and spit into a napkin and sighed when he saw his tooth. "Who the hell did you get in a fistfight with and why?" Matt asked. "no lue, ried to rug me." Jc said blood spluttering from his mouth._

_"Somebody tried to mug you? Oh my god." Jc gave him a dirty glare and picked up his phone and turned it on and showed it to Matt. two missed calls and twenty texts of Jc pleading for backup or to be picked up._

_"Jc, I'm so sorry. I was to caught up in my work. I just thought it was the group chat! If I knew I would have come straight away!"_

_"you fromised you'd fee there for fe!" Jc snapped, tears filling his eyes. "I rusted you!" "Jc I know I said I would be there for you if you ever got in a nasty fight or you were in trouble, but I didn't know! It's my fault I didn't answer." Matt reached out to help him, but Jc just pulled away._

_"Leaf me alone," Jc turned his back on him. "Well, it's your fault too! You only reached out to me when any of the others would have helped!" Jc didn't respond and just walked out, the door slamming behind him._

\--

"You got mugged?" Colleen asked in disbelief and Jc nodded. "And we all thought you got in a skateboarding accident." "Yeah, so did everyone else," he said and looked at the sleeping cat in his arms. "I'm taking this little guy." Colleen nodded and left to get the paperwork and Jc looked at the gray cat. 

"I'll keep you, safe buddy."

-

Jc, Roi, and Colleen left when Jc finished everything up.

"Tell me again how you manage to work at the roller rink and volunteer at the shelter!" Roi said when the door closed behind them. "I only work the weekends and on Tuesdays and Thursdays," Colleen answered. "You sure like to keep busy," Jc said. "Of course! I want to make sure animals like Vega get a nice welcoming home!" Jc smiled and looked at his cat. "My dad might be in for a surprise, but hey. I know he'll let me keep him."

"Great!" Roi smiled, and the trio stopped by a bulletin board missing people posters all over it. Some new and some old.

"Are you serious? More missing people?" Colleen asked in a sigh when they stopped to look at it. "Whose is it this time?" Jc asked wrapping up a text to his dad about how he now has a cat.

"Jesse Wellens, Liza Koshy, and Wilmer Jones are the new guys," Colleen said. "Wasn't Wilmer that guy who got in fights with Matt?" Roi asked and Colleen nodded. "Yeah, his girlfriend stole Nikita's shoes." The three of them shuddered. They all remembered clear as day Nikita getting dragged away by Manny and Joey after getting in a fight with Veronica. It was quite a nasty surprise for everyone.

"You think they'll end up like Justine?" Colleen asked. "Was Justine found?" Jc asked Justine went missing at the start of summer. Roi shook his head. "She was found dead." "She was found at the bottom of the river, strangled. Her sister Jenna went hysterical, they moved away after that. Guess they didn't want the same thing happening to her." 

Jc talked to Justine once or twice, and he found her to be a very nice person. It was a shame what happened. "What if we start investigating what's going down?" Jc suggested. "I'll text the others, see if their interested," Colleen said and quickly sent a few text messages, a few moments later, everyone answered. "Everyone's in!" Colleen said happily. "Great," Roi smiled and they looked at Jc. "What's next?" they asked in perfect unison.

"We solve a mystery."


	4. Let's solve a Mystery, but first Scooby-Doo Marathon!

Jc woke up the next day at Twelve PM. Yesterday all felt like a dream and a nightmare. Yet when he saw Vega snuggled upright with him he knew it was real.

Jc and Vega didn't get home tell Ten PM, and after setting up all of Vega's stuff, he fell asleep at One Am. Grabbing his phone he saw a text from his dad saying how he was off to work. Scrolling through his Instagram feed for a bit, liking an occasional post. Jc saw a text message pop up on screen, and he opened it.

\----

**Nikita**

_Nikita_ : u up?

_Me_ : just did

_Nikita_ : get ready

_Me:_ y

_Nikita_ : sleepover at Safiya's

_Me_ : aight, lemme pack

_Nikita:_ pick u up in 30

_Me_ : k see u then

\----

Jc forced himself from the comfort of his bed and grabbed a duffle bag from his closet. He stuffed some clothes in there and a few other needs. He threw his stuffed animal elephant on top and zipped it up.

"It's only for a night, I'll be home early. Plus, you can take this time it explores the house!" Jc scooped up Vega in his arms and he grabbed his phone and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and left his bedroom and walked down the stairs.

-

Jc set Vega down on the couch, setting the bag next to him. Jc sat down and Vega instantly curled up on his lap rubbing against him. 

  
Thirty minutes passed and he heard somebody honking their car horn outside, and Jc hurried over to the window and peeked through the curtains. Noticing it was Nikita's white car he quickly snatched his duffle bag and keys.

"Cya Vega! Love ya, buddy!" Jc called. The grey cat watched him leave, and he got up and trotted over to his feeder and began to enjoy his food.

-

The door slammed behind Jc, and he practically ran down the driveway. He jumped over his fence and the back door of the car window was rolled down. Before Nikita could even unlock it, Jc threw his duffle bag in and he hopped right into the passenger seat.

"Sup," he said. Nikita looked at him a little annoyed and Jc realized why. He looked back and saw Manny rubbing his head where Jc's duffle bag struck him. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!" Jc nervously laughed, any second Nikita would kick him out, but Manny just laughed it off with him.

"Thanks for picking me up, I didn't know Manny was going to be coming along with us," Jc admitted realizing how stupid he sounded. Those two were best friends, they did everything together!

"So is _everyone_ going to be there?" Jc asked. "Of course! We're all back in town, lets have a nice little sleepover before we dive into Mystery Solving!" Manny said. "Yeah, at your ex-girlfriends," Nikita teased and Jc just wanted to sink into the seat and hide. 

"So, you still play Acoustic?" Manny asked. "A little bit, I got more free time now, so hey. I'll pick it up again." Jc said. "Yes because the last three weeks of summer and labor day weekend is a lot more free time." Nikita rolled her eyes. "So is being a dropout! I don't have to worry about classes and deadlines." Nikita quickly stepped on the break sending him and Manny nearly flying through their seats. "You? Dropping out?" She asked. "Yeah, it's not for me."

"Who else knows?" Nikita asked. "Just Roi, probably gonna tell the others tonight." He said. Nikita didn't say anything more for almost the rest of the car ride. So he and Manny just talked about whatever, it ranged from Jc's knowledge of playing acoustic guitar

"Took a month, but it was worth it getting to know Dancing Queen!"

to their best memories with Joey

"And he just threw his ice cream! It landed right on Lucy's face! She was infuriated, Kita didn't believe either of us till I showed her the video."

"Dude that sounds awesome!"

"Ugh, Janet's stupid Tesla is in the way." Nikita groaned when she pulled up the street Safiya lived. "Oh the power of being a mayor," Manny said sarcastically. "Look at me I'm Janet, and I'm the Mayor. You better listen to me and my fake face." Nikita mocked causing both boys to laugh. "Oh, people are missing? Why let's just sweep that under the rug!" Nikita rolled her eyes, both Manny and Jc stopped laughing. "What do you mean?" Jc asked and Nikita stopped the car, her and Manny looking at him. Manny had an uneasy expression, and Nikita just tapped her nails against the seat belt before diving into an explination.

"Everybody has been on edge since Joey went missing, Everybody who went missing before him was born and raised. Joey, me, Matt, Eva Gutowski, Oli White, Tyler Oakley, and Andrea Russett are the only ones who weren't born and raised here. We all moved here when we were at the age of eight. So,"

Eventually Janet's car moved and Nikita started it again.

"We're town outsiders. We believe something is weird in this town, but not fully. I believe more then Matt does at least. Unlike him I believe in the Nicholas story."

Nikita pulled up behind Matthew's car.

The three of them got out of Nikita's car and they grabbed their bags and they walked up the steps to the apartment and Manny knocked on the door. Jc heard footsteps and the door opened up, bracing to see Safiya, Jc was surprised when Teala answered. "Hey, guys!" She smiled and let them in.

-

"GUYS! JC, MANNY, AND NIKITA ARRIVED!" Teala called out.

The three of them set their bags down and Rosanna looked over and waved at them, then went back to baking with Matthew. Manny went over and joined in.

"Wheres Roi, Colleen, and Safiya?" Nikita asked sitting down on the couch. "Roi's looking for some video games to play. Colleen's helping Safiya with something." Teala answered taking a seat next to Nikita. Jc just tuned it out and he started going through his Instagram. He was going to help Roi, but he was already coming down the hallway with a box of video games. So to Instagram he went.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Colleen called dramatically walking down the hallway twenty minutes later. Everyone looked up at her and Colleen had an excited smile across her face. "I give you, Safiya Nygaard!" Her smile grew wider when Safiya walked out.

"Sup," Safiya said and put her hands in her Jean jacket pockets. From the rolling stones T-shirt to the distressed black Jean and black combat boots and the fishnets that peeked through. Jc knew Safiya always wore that outfit when she had a date. She wore it the most whenever Jc took her out to someplace casual for a date.

He missed that outfit, it suited her.

"Ooo, the date outfit returns!" Matthew said. "Colleen you did good with the hair," Manny said and Colleen smiled. "And makeup," Nikita added. Safiya didn't typically wear red lipstick, but Colleen did.

"Who's the lucky guy? Or gal I don't discriminate." Teala asked. "Should we be talking about this in front of Jc?" Rosanna asked.

Jc shrugged. "It's fine," he began and looked over at Safiya. "Go and have fun. I'll make sure these guys don't wreck your apartment." He joked and smiled at her. Safiya gave him a friendly smile back and walked over to the door. "Don't worry, I'll be back just in time for our Scooby-Doo marathon!"

The door shut behind her and Jc's smile fell and he sighed.

"Honey?" Colleen said and Jc looked over at her. "Hm?" "Are you good?" She asked, and he simply nodded and just picked up his phone and that was the end of the discussion.

-

Three hours passed and everyone found themselves doing something different. Manny, Matthew, and Rosanna were baking. Colleen, Nikita, and Teala were in a braid train, and Jc was beating Roi at a video game.

"Y'all, if Safiya doesn't walk through that door in the next five minutes, can we just start without her?" Nikita asked, and her words were perfectly timed, they heard the front door open and Safiya's laughter following.

"Forgot to mention, my friends are spending the night, but maybe another time?" Everyone looked at each other and then back over to where they heard Safiya's voice. "Next week is fine, cya." The door shut and Safiya walked over and fell onto the couch. 

"You good?" Nikita asked. "I did not want to go whatsoever, I just wanted to be here, but he is going to make up for it. So, I am more excited about that." Safiya said. "Girl where did you go?" Nikita asked. "Roller skating," she groaned. "How many times did you fall?" Roi asked. "Five and three of those times were in the first hour!,"

"So What's New Scooby-Doo marathon?" Matthew spoke up, and everyone practically threw themselves onto the couch or on a chair or on the floor.

-

Once everybody settled down and Matthew threw in the first movie, their marathon began.

"WHAT'S NEW SCOOBY-DOO? WE'RE GONNA FOLLOW YOU WE'RE GONNA SOLVE THAT MYSTERY! WE SEE YOU SCOOBY-DOO! WE'RE COMING AFTER YOU! WHAT'S NEW SCOOBY-DOO?"

The group seemingly screamed the lyrics more than sang them, will it give Safiya a warning from her landlord? Yes, but she could care less. Her apartment neighbors were just blessed by their vocals!

"The hex girls can murder me and I would thank them."

"Safiya your bisexual is showing"

"Manny shut up you and Matpat were thirsting over that vampire guy thirty minutes ago."

"Who knew Scooby-Doo could make you guys so bisexual." Colleen laughed. "Colleen, have you seen Thorn? She's the best Hex Girl!"

"That's a lie! Dusk for sure!"

"Teala is right, Dusk is great, but we all know Luna has the best the best style!"

"Y'all done talking about the hex girls?" Nikita asked looking at Safiya, Colleen, and Teala who were all blushing. Rosanna giggled a bit. "I think it's cute how they got crushes on the hex girls." Rosanna admitted.

-

"You know, Scooby-Doo is an alien,"

Everyone stopped eating their dinner and lowered their heads in defeated sighs.

"Matt, shut up not the time for your theories!"

"Nikita! Let him go on!"

"Thank you, Manny"

Everyone groaned, and Teala just paused the TV while Matthew went on about his theory and Manny listening with curiosity as everyone just ate the rest of their dinner annoyed.

Yet Manny seemed more interested in looking at Matt.

-

Episodes and hours passed and Jc was one of the last people awake.

Manny had his arm around Nikita and his head on Matthew's shoulder. Matthew had his arm around Teala and his head resting against Manny's.

Rosanna was snuggled up against Teala.

Colleen had her head resting on the couch arm, with Roi asleep on her lap.

And Safiya was curled up in a ball asleep using Jc's hoodie as a pillow, she also had his stuffed Elephant snuggled close to her.

Jc placed the blanket he was using and placed it on Safiya. Then he carefully stepped over everyone and he turned off the TV and he just sat down on one of the chairs and started going through his feed since he wasn't exactly tired.

\--

_Jc looked around at where he was and confirmed it to be the woods. He was alone, and the only sounds being bats flying around and the sounds of a rushing river._

_"Hello?" He called out, too much of his fear. There was no answer. "Hello?" He called out once more a little louder. Yet the sound of the rushing river overpowered him. Jc decided he needed to leave this spot, and he started walking to the front of the woods, yet he stumbled across something chilling._

_A turned over body._

_Jc approached the body and right when he was close enough, the body rolled over, Colleen's dead wide eyes stared up at him. Jc screamed out in terror and he just ran and ran. Jc ran into Roi's dead body nailed to a tree, Manny, Safiya, and Teala's half-buried in the ground. Matthew and Ro's bodies slumped up on a rock. Nikita's impaled on a tree branch._

_Jc was at the edge of the river, his mind trying to process what he just saw. Something grabbed his leg, and he tried to pull himself free, yet in a dark and raspy voice he heard the words "The bottom of the river is awaiting you!"_ _Something yanked him down to the_ _ground_ _. Jc clawed at it,_ _trying_ _to be free. He was putting_ _up_ _a good fight too, yet when he saw a pair of yellow glowing eyes and a shadow with horns looming over. His heart dropped._

_"Nicholas!"_ _Jc gasped_ _, and that was the end of it. He was dragged into the lake and felt cold water submerge him. A spear stabbing right through his chest._

\--

"NICHOLAS!" Jc screamed and fell out of the chair with a loud thud. Everyone shot up awake and looked over at him. He ripped the blanket off his head and the light turned on, Rosanna rubbed her eyes. "J, what's wrong?" Roi asked sitting up. "Nicholas, he murdered you all!" "Dude it was just a bad dream, Ro turn off the light, I wanna go back to bed." Matthew yawned and snuggled up to Manny. Ro turned off the light and slowly, everyone drifted off back to sleep at once.

Nikita came over to Jc and motioned him to follow her, so he did.

-

"What went down in your nightmare?" She asked and Jc sat on Safiya's apartment counter and began explaining it. "And the last thing I saw was Nicholas and then I was dragged into the lake,"

"It's just your head messing with you man. I mean, we are heading over to the library tomorrow to start the investigation." Nikita said. "What a fun way to spend my day," Jc said sarcastically.

"You'll enjoy it, I know you will. You'll be being a nerd with Safiya and Matt." Nikita teased, Jc laughed a bit in response. "Thanks for that." Nikita smiled. "Now get some sleep man, it's two AM."

-

Jc didn't get home tell ten-forty PM. Everyone was just hanging out, playing video games, and just having a great time. Jc enjoyed every second of it. Truthfully, he forgot how fun it could be with all of them. He even accepted Matthew offering to drive him home!

"Thanks again," Jc said as Matthew pulled up to his house. "No problem. Cya." Matthew pulled away, even before Jc was fully out of the car.

Shaking his head, he just walked up to the door. About to unlock it, he noticed the door was opened a crack. Shrugging it off, he just walked inside and shut it behind him.

"DAD I'M-" yet he never got to finish. The living room was destroyed, along with the kitchen. Getting just a tad bit nervous he looked around, everything of the house was destroyed.

"Dad?" He called out and hurried upstairs. The upstairs was just as destroyed, bursting in his dad's room, he saw blood on the walls and sheets. Quickly dashing into his bedroom, he was relieved to see his room untouched, and Vega dashed up to him.

Scooping up his cat, he sighed in relief.

Jc looked over, his phone buzzing. He grabbed it and saw a text.

\----

**?**

_?_ : don't go sticking ur nose in this, it's not your business.

_Me_ : what did you do with my dad

_?_ : nothing as of now.

_?_ : yet keep doing this,

_?_ : it may not end well.

**You have been blocked by '?'**

\----

Jc let Vega go, and he quickly dialed a number.

"Matthew," Jc began his voice a little shaky. "My dad, he's been kidnapped."


	5. And in that moment, time stopped ticking

One moment Jc was in his house looking at his destroyed living room. The next, he was in his ex-best friend's car parked outside his house, with his pet cat asleep on his lap. A photo of him and his dad staring up at him.

Matthew picked him up and Jc was grateful. He was even more grateful that he never asked questions, just called the police who were looking through the house collecting evidence.

When the last police officer gave Jc his phone back after taking screenshots of the text messages. Matthew looked at Jc, for a brief moment, he saw a bloody and bruised Jc and it broke his heart.

"I understand," he began and put his hand on the key, yet Jc paid no attention to him. He just stayed silent looking at the photo. "I understand if you don't want to do this anymore."

Jc turned his head and looked at Matthew.

"I'm not going to stop. I'm going to keep going. Some stupid text messages, they won't stop me."

"I understand," Matthew said and started the car, and drove away. Jc's home fading away behind him. He and Vega would be back in just twenty-four hours.

-

Matthew drove by his house, earning a confused look from Jc. He knew Jc wouldn't ask questions. He didn't typically ask questions. Instead, he just gave confused looks. Surprisingly, Jc was a man of few words, just like Safiya. Perhaps that was why everyone in the group thought they were perfect together. People of few words, with calm vibes.

He pulled up to Fat Man Slims, yet he didn't unlock the car. "Why are we here man? It's midnight, and I don't think the waiters and waitresses will be thrilled to see us." Jc said looking down at Vega who curled up on his lap in a white and grey fluffy ball.

"I'm sorry I let you get injured and that I wasn't there for you." Matthew began. "I know it will take a damn long time for you to forgive me. I know it will take you a long time for you to goi back to calling me 'Matt'. I know this can't be fixed overnight, and I can't take away the scar you got stuck with. I'm just," he paused for a moment and looked over at Jc. "I'm so sorry I broke my promise."

Jc didn't reply, and just scratched the top of Vega's head gently. He knew Matthew genuinely meant his apology, but right now. He couldn't bring himself to accept it. The grudge chipped away just a bit, and some bitterness was gone. Yet Jc still didn't trust him.

"You want me to call up the others? Ask them if they want to meet up at the old clubhouse?" Matthew asked and Jc looked at him.

"Neither of us hasn't touched that clubhouse in five years," Jc said.

"We also haven't been in it all together."

"We still won't. Joey isn't here."

"You got a point." Matthew took out his phone and shot a text to a group chat Jc wasn't apart of, and he pulled out of the parking spot.

\- 

  
Jc, Vega, and Matthew arrived at the clubhouse. Roi, Teala, and Rosanna were right outside it, happily talking.

"Kitty!" Roi beamed upon seeing Vega in Jc's arms, who simply stared at him in response.

"I didn't know you came here," Jc said upon seeing Rosanna. "I do! Manny and Nikita and I use to crash here a fair amount."

"Oh the lovely memories," Nikita said sarcastically walking over with Manny and Colleen. "Damn, never thought I'd see this place again," Manny admitted catching sight of the worn-down door and the rope swing that was on perhaps the brink of snapping.

"Manny go swing on it!" Nikita teased.

"Hell no! Matt, go swing on it!"

"I'd like to not break any bones. Jc, go swing on it!"

"You trying to kill me, Matthew? Roi, go swing on it."

"Absolutely not!" Colleen scowled. "I don't feel like driving Roi to the Emergency Room."

"I'll do it then."

The group turned around and Safiya just walked pass them for a moment, Jc caught eye contact with her.

"Damn, Safiya Nygaard stepping up to the plate!" Nikita said, quite impressed. "You got this!" Manny cheered when Safiya grabbed it and stepped back a few feet.

"Be careful!" Rosanna said.

"When am I not careful?"

"Just do it already! I can't put up with the anticipation!" Nikita said, practically jumping up and down. "You really want to see Safiya break her arm don't you?" Teala asked. "No, I don't!" "Guys she's going." Manny pointed out, and their attention went back to Safiya.

Safiya went running down the small slope and jumped onto the tiny wooden platform. She swung back and forth for a bit before they heard a small snap.

"Oh, shit," Nikita, Manny, and Colleen said.

"Hey, you want to get off it now?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah I think that's best," Safiya said as she began to slow down a bit. Eventually, she got even footing and got off the small wooden platform.

"So when did you get this cute little guy?" Safiya asked looking at Vega, who seemed quite calm considering the number of people that were here. "When we had our little reunion. Colleen and Roi were a help,"

"You still got to pay for the adoption fees. Already sent them your way."

"Wonderful," Jc said sarcastically.

"Anyway, why are we here? I mean, doesn't it seem a little suspicious? I mean we're a bunch of college students standing outside an abandoned clubhouse at," Nikita checked her phone. "One in the morning."

"Well," Matthew began before Jc cut him off.

"We're mystery solving," Jc said. "Well starting it."

"At one AM, with a cat?" Manny questioned.

"Yes."

"Rrrright," Safiya said. "So, we gonna head in?" She asked motioning to the clubhouse ladder behind her. "I'll go up first!" Rosanna volunteered and before Matthew could object. The small girl was already hurrying up the ladder. When she made it safely up. Teala, Roi, Nikita, Colleen, Matthew, Safiya, and Manny followed.

"Hand up the cat!" Safiya said. Jc looked at Vega, and then at the others. "Yeah, don't trust you guys too much on that."

"Will a basket work?" Ro asked peaking her head over, a grey basket in hand. "Pully system basically," Safiya said and Ro nodded. "But we don't have anything to tie the basket to" Colleen pointed out.

"Yeah, we do!" Roi said and everyone looked at him confused. He took off his hoodie and pulled out the drawstrings.

"You owe me forty bucks now," Teala muttered as she watched Roi tie one end to the basket handle. Safiya threw down the basket and Jc set Vega in it. Carefully, she pulled it up, Matthew moving over so the basket can be put down.

"Your cat is up!" Safiya said and Jc climbed up and took Vega from the basket.

"Anyone got a clubhouse key?" Colleen asked. "If not, I can pick the lock!" Nikita beamed tapping her nails on the door. "I got a Bobby pin," Safiya said.

Teala stepped up and took off her necklace and put the key in and unlocked it. "You turned it into a necklace?" Nikita asked. "That's cute. Works great with your outfit!" Manny said. "Yeah. I was the last one here anyway."

\--

_Teala stood at the doorframe of the clubhouse,_ _taking_ _in it one more time. She looked at her number seventeen_ _birthday_ _candles laying there on the floor. "Happy seventeenth to me," she told herself sadly and_ _stepped_ _out of the clubhouse_ _and_ _closed it._

_"One day," she promised herself seeing_ _all_ _their_ _initials_ _engraved_ _onto the door._

_Unhooking her necklace chain she slipped the key onto it_ _and_ _hooked it back on. She_ _looked_ _at the gold key, and sighed_ _and_ _climbed_ _down_ _the ladder._

_\--_

"Forgot about those," Colleen said tracing her finger over Joey's and her own. "Can't believe this place was left untouched for three years," Matthew said. "Felt just like yesterday the four of us were in here celebrating my sixteenth birthday," Safiya said looking at Jc, Matthew, and Teala.

"Felt just like yesterday Manny, Nikita, and I were in here," Ro added.

Teala turned the door handle and slowly is opened up and they walked inside it.

-

Roi felt around and grabbed onto the familiar chain and pulled it. A light turned on and Colleen plugged in the Christmas lights.

Rosanna started looking through the scooby doo collection of movies they had kept in here.

Matthew was figuring out the TV.

Nikita and Manny were looking at the photos.

Roi was sitting on the floor playing with Vega, who was swatting at a stick with a leaf at the end.

Teala was helping Colleen brush off sticks, leaves, and more off the ripped beanbags and single shitty loveseat that Jc and Roi stole from a Walmart.

"Weird isn't it?" Safiya asked, and Jc looked at the taller girl. "Being back here after so long," "Tell me about it." Jc laughed awkwardly. "This place was much neater then I expected." "Yeah, Roi wasn't here that much." Jc laughed and earned a glare from Roi who just went back to keeping Vega occupied.

"HALLELUJAH!" Matthew cheered. "Got this thing to turn on!" "Let's see if the DVD player still works!" Ro grabbed a random DVD and hurried over and popped the movie into the DVD player. Quickly, everyone crowded around the TV as the DVD loaded. The screen where you selected what setting to do came up and when Matthew pressed play.

They weren't meant with the normal opening credits of Scooby-Doo: Zombie Island. Instead, they were met with a crystal ball on the screen. A river, werewolf, clown, and glowing green eyes flashed onto the screen. Then the TV blared out a blood-curling screen. Very quickly Nikita pressed the button the off button and the screams stopped.

"What the hell was that?" Colleen asked. "Some demon shit!" Nikita answered. "Also a clue possibly," Jc added. Ro quickly took the DVD and shoved it back in its case. Manny snatched the DVD from her hand and threw it out the window.

"Vega, you alright?" Jc asked hurrying to his cat who was hiding under the loveseat trembling. He tried to coax him out, but Vega just stayed hiding under the loveseat trembling. "Jc your phones ringing," Safiya pointed out. Jc slipped away from the couch and Rosanna took his place.

Grabbing his phone he looked at the caller ID. When he answered it, he quickly put it on speaker.

"I told you. Don't go on with this. Yet you did." The voice snapped and screams came on the other side. It wasn't a stranger screams. It was his dads.

"Stop!" Jc pleaded. "Stop! Stop whatever you're doing! Leave my dad alone! He didn't do anything!"

"It's either him or you." The voice cooed.

Jc looked at his friends and Matthew and then back at his phone.

"Me," Jc said firmly.

"Count me in also," Safiya said making herself clear.

"Us too." Manny and Nikita added in unison.

"Make that double!" Ro and Matthew came over.

"Count me in," Teala spoke up.

"Me too!" Roi said.

The group looked at Colleen who took a deep breath and walked over. "Count me in!" She said.

"Foolish." The voice said. "All of you are foolish and don't know what you're getting yourselves into. You're most definitely going to be ending up like your little friend." They said referring to Joey.

"We won't," Jc said. "Well then. Since it's quite clear you won't give up. I might as well be honest and tell you something eight of you don't know." Everyone gave looked at each other then back at the phone.

"What exactly is that?" Manny asked.

"One of you isn't telling the truth."

With that, the phone call ended and everyone looked at each other. Suspicion skyrocketed and they all backed away from each other.

"So, who's lying?" Jc asked.

"Not me!" They all said in unison. "What about you? What if your lying!" Nikita said.

"I'd never kidnap my own dad or hurt him! I'm not stupid or crazy!"

"Well then. If it's not you. Then which one of us is it?" Safiya asked and they all looked at each other suspiciously.

Jc could feel his heart begging to race a bit and time seemingly came to a screeching halt for him. These guys were his friends, he trusted them. Yeah, he trusted Matthew the least, but he knew it wasn't him.

He honestly didn't know who it could be, and that scared him.

"Guess we'll have more mysteries on hand," Safiya said.


	6. This is only the start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Werewolves, because yes.

When daylight came, none of them met up. The same went for the next day, and next, and next... So, for four long days, everyone was on there own.

Jc couldn't bear to be home so he spent many hours just skateboarding around town, and when he wasn't outside. He was locked in his bedroom with Vega practically in another world.

Colleen stayed occupied with working at her job and picking up small jobs during the hours that used little to no interaction in case she ran into any of the Everlock people.

Manny would spend time at a studio, working on music since he found it comforting. He even got offered to be a record producer, but he turned it down since he wanted to keep the focus on his college major.

Nikita would be spending time with her other friends. She spent a lot of time at Everlock's mall. She loved that place, but it didn't help much. She missed her friends.

Teala would be doing work, yeah she worked with Ro. Yet they never spoke, or even looked at each other. Ro would be in the back while Teala was in the front.

Matthew was gaming and working on random theories he was working on for some of the video games he was playing. Occasionally, he would be spotted around town with some girl, but he'd later confirm it was nothing special.

Roi would be helping with the Carnival. He would also be testing a few things out. Mostly the motorbike tent. He'd be practicing moves, racing around, and generally making sure everything worked fine.

Finally Safiya. Apart from re-reading Shakespeare and bingeing her Tim Burton and Disney Halloween movies. She'd be calling Jc, obviously, he never answered, but she worried. She worried for him, and just wanted to make sure he was okay.

So with about two weeks of summer left. They needed to get straight to get back Into the groove of things. So Safiya put it upon herself to get these guys back together and talking, and she knew who, to begin with.

"Jc!" Safiya knocked on his house door more. "Jc open up! Please! It's Safiya!" She called and knocked louder. "We have two more weeks of summer and not all of us can go back to college with an Everlock case on the mind!"

When Jc didn't answer, Safiya grabbed her Bobby pin from her jacket pocket. She picked at the lock for a bit before it opened up. Safiya walked inside the house, closing the door behind her.

-

The house was half cleaned and mostly untouched. The counters were bare except for a bowl of rotten fruit which Safiya threw away. Dust began forming and she wasn't too surprised. It was an old house. As Safiya walked around, she refilled Vega's bowl, and then she headed up the stairs.

Her eyes landed on Jc's dad's bedroom which was crossed off with old Halloween caution tape. Then her eyes landed on Jc's white and orange flower painted bedroom door.

Approaching the door she gently knocked on it. "It's Safiya. I'm gonna come in," grabbing the crystal doorknob she turned it and let it open, and walked inside.

-

It was quite a sad sight for Safiya. Messy floors, cups, and plates everywhere. Vega fast asleep on a pile of clothes and blankets in the corner. Photos scattered everywhere. The bed untidy, the orange blankets over a disheveled Jc who was holding his stuffed animal elephant Chelsey close.

"Hey," Safiya said softly. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge of his bed. "I know, you probably don't want to be bothered, but I just wanted to stop by and check on you."

Jc shifted under the blankets and Safiya pulled them back a bit.

He looked over at her, threw up the hood of his gray hoodie and pulled on the drawstrings, and turned his back on her.

Safiya sighed and stared down at the ground.

"I care a lot about you. You know that, right?"

Jc let go of the drawstrings a bit and listened to her.

"And, I'm sorry about your dad. He was innocent, he did nothing wrong. Just like Joey, and just like you."

Jc's interest was caught at the last four words.

"I'm so damn sorry I wasn't good enough. Then again, I'm not perfect and neither are you. Roi, before you came to the diner. I and he were talking about you. How you were torn apart, how you never stopped blaming yourself for our relationship failing. We could've talked about it. You did nothing. It was all me,"

\--

_"You have been staring out the window and been looking up every single time the door opens for the fifteen minutes you been_ _here_ _. You alright?" Roi asked and Safiya nodded. "Yeah, fine. Just want to get out of here._ _That's_ _all. I have a friend to meet_ _up_ _with,"_

_"When was the last time you guys saw each other?" Roi asked and Safiya shrugged. "I have to say when we broke up._ _I hope he did okay,"_

_"By okay, do you mean tore himself apart and hardly slept?"_

_"Oh god," Safiya groaned and pulled_ _out_ _her_ _phone_ _. She_ _quickly_ _sent a text message to somebody and_ _pocketed_ _her_ _phone._

 _"This is_ _going_ _to be very awkward."_

\--

Jc let go of the drawstrings and sat up. He pulled back the hood and pushed his hair out of his face and looked at Safiya.

"It's all my fault." He rasped, tears coming down his face. "It's all my fault."

"No, it's not." Safiya faced him and wiped away his tears. "It's not your fault. If anything, It's my fault. I was the first one to join in and caused the others too. Your dad would be back here, and you wouldn't have to deal with this mystery. It's my fault your dad isn't here."

\--

_"Count me in also," Safiya said making herself clear._

_\--_

"It's my fault we ended our relationship."

\--

 _"Just get out," Safiya snapped. "Just get out! I never_ _want_ _to see you again." "Saf, c'mon-"_

 _"No. I'm tired. I'm tired of this. I can't go on with this relationship. It's no good for either of us. We grew up. We're not teenagers anymore._ We _gotta_ _go different paths."_

\--

It's my fault Joey's gone..." Safiya trailed.

\--

_Safiya saw Joey walking over and she snatched the guys hand and_ _pulled_ _the both of them to hide behind the pillar. "Everything okay?" He asked and Safiya put her hand over his mouth and_ _pressed_ _a finger to her lips._

_Joey walked by, dropping his_ alcohol-filled _cup_ _in the process. He stopped under the streetlight and glanced around. When he caught sight of nothing, he just_ _started_ _running and running._

_"Wheres he going?"_

_"Probably nowhere. Probably running to the store or something."_

\--

"All these bad events. There my fault. So please, don't blame yourself for stuff you never did."

Jc hugged Safiya and he hugged her tight and held her close burying his face in her shoulder. Instantly, Safiya hugged him back.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Saf. I love you too." Jc rasped, he didn't want to let go of her. He felt safe with Safiya. He felt protected and as if nothing could ever hurt him. It made him feel relieved.

"I promise you. In the end, everything will be okay." Safiya assured him.

"I believe you."

"C'mon, get changed, and clean yourself up. Let's hang out, you definitely need it."

Jc nodded and Safiya left his bedroom, Vega running after her. Once Vega's tail disappeared the door shut and Jc pulled off the hoodie.

-

When Safiya got downstairs and started making her way into the living room, and attempt to clean it up a little bit. Someone started knocking on the door quite violently and Safiya rushed over and opened it.

"Ohmygod thank god your okay!" Manny seemed relieved to see Safiya, her panic still was painted over his face.

"Is everything okay?" Safiya asked and Manny shook his head. "It's Matt and Nikita," Manny began and Jc came downstairs adjusting his bracelet, and walked into the kitchen.

"Matt and Nikita have been taken."

"WHAT?" Safiya asked. "You must be lying!"

"What's going on?" Jc asked coming over, and Safiya looked at him.

"Matt and Nikita have been taken."

"Do you know where they are?" Jc asked calmly and Manny reached into his pocket and showed Jc a note.

"It says there located at the old abandoned Funhouse."

"The one Willie used to run before he mocked locations and re-built?" Safiya asked and Jc nodded. "Yeah, one close to the cemetery."

"That place gives me creeps." Manny shuttered. "Well, we'll have to suck it up if we want to get Matt and Nikita back. Roi, Teala, Ro, and Colleen okay?" Safiya asked and Manny nodded. "Roi was taking a nap, Teala and Colleen are at work and Ro and her sister are with Miss. Calliope." Manny said.

"Guess it's up to us three then," Jc said. "Guess so," Safiya picked up Jc's housekey and placed it in his hand. "Let's go get Matt and Nikita back."

Manny ran out of the house, Safiya followed and Jc ran after them, after grabbing his jacket. He shut the house door locking it.

When the lock clicked, Vega looked up, the cat's eyes turning red and robotic before going back to normal.

-

Manny hopped into the driver's side. Safiya and Jc took the back, shutting the van door. Manny started the van up and started driving. The less and less Everlock became, Safiya began giving Manny directions.

"Take a left up this road."

"How do you know?"

"I use to bike up here all the time."

"That and she helped me map the entire town once."

"For a project?"

"Nope, just a random thing to do. Thought it would be cool."

"You were high weren't you?"

"I get my smartest or dumbest or time-consuming ideas when high."

"Left or right? Pless say right-"

"Nope. It's left. Just down the windy road with trees all over." Safiya said and Manny sighed. "But the river and Graveyard and woods are near there," Manny said. "All the abandoned places are in this area. Why else do you think its called Abandoned lock?" Jc pointed out and Manny shrugged and he turned the van.

"So, how did you find out Matt and Nikita got taken?" Safiya asked studying the note. "Oh, I wanted to go and see if they just wanted to hang out. I was getting really really lonely and I know both of them are innocent, like you two. So I figured it was worth a shot. I got over to Matt's, but he never answered. So I went over to Nikita's. Her place was unlocked so I went inside. I looked around, and I found Nikita's jacket and Matt's sunglasses on the ground. I also found their phones left behind. I also found a blue backpack I knew didn't belong to either of them. So I grabbed it." Manny explained.

Jc grabbed the blue backpack at once when he mentioned it, curiosity flooding him. Safiya inched closer to him and he opened it up.

"Dead flowers and a box?" Jc asked and Safiya reached in and grabbed the box. She unlocked it and opened it. "What's in the box?" Manny asked. "It's a picture." She answered and Manny stopped the van and turned around in his seat and Safiya showed him the photo, then showed it to Jc.

"Pinball Machine?" Jc questioned taking the photo from Safiya. He flipped it over and saw nothing. "Why on earth would whoever take Matthew and Nikita leave some dead flowers and a picture of and an old pinball machine?" Jc asked and Manny shrugged before he turned his attention back to driving. Safiya plucked the photo from him and turned in the light. Holding it up to the light she turned it over.

"Invisible Ink. I can see the imprint of the text, just can't make out what it says." Safiya said honestly. "You don't happen to have a black light on you? Do you?" she asked and they both shook their heads. "Dang, well. I'll put it under my black light when I get home. I'll let you guys know what it says."

"Sounds great," Manny said sarcastically. Jc could tell he was a bit nervous about what the photo could say, and honestly. Jc couldn't blame him. He was also nervous, but he just buried it deep down.

As trees passed by, Jc pressed his head against the wall of the van looking over at Safiya who was putting the photo up in her flannel pocket.

"So, you guys have any suspects on who you think," yet Manny was cut off when something jumped onto the roof of the van. "OH SHIZ-" Safiya moved out of the way at once. "Oh, not today!" Manny sped up a mile or two, but whatever was onto of the Van held on.

"Go faster!" Jc said, and that's what Manny did. He slammed his foot on the gas. They propelled forward chasing both Safiya and Jc to slam into each other and slide to the back, banging against the back door. "Sharp turn!" Safiya called and that's what Manny did. When the nearest road came he took a sharp left and whatever was on the roof went tumbling off.

Manny slowed down a bit before he eventually stopped and he looked over. "You two alright?" He asked and the two of them nodded. Manny smiled at them and gave them a thumbs up. Yet his smile would fade and become a scream as a large fur-covered arm broke through the window and wrapped a claw around him. "MANNY!" Safiya and Jc screamed

"WEREWOLF!" Manny screamed louder and the driver side door opened. Manny was dragged out still screaming and fighting the creature. Safiya hurried up to the front and threw herself onto the bench seat. She slammed the driver side door shut and the werewolf stuck its ugly furry face through the broken window.

Safiya screamed and it reached for her and grabbed her arm and yanked her.

"SAF!" Jc quickly grabbed her and pulled her back, yet the werewolf tugged on her, and for a moment, Jc thought he lost her, but he kept a tight hold on her hand and pulled her with all his strength. Safiya slipped free from the werewolf and the two slid across to the passenger side of the bench seat slamming into the passenger door. A sharp pain ran through Jc's stomach as he felt Safiya's elbow strike him.

The werewolf stuck its face through the broken window, and without even thinking. Safiya kicked it in the face, while it stumbled back, Safiya quickly slammed the gas and started driving. Jc looked at the rearview mirror, he saw Manny getting dragged away by a werewolf with a giant boot mark across its face.

"Ohmygod," Safiya rasped five minutes later and both checking the mirrors and stayed quiet, they heard nothing so Safiya just pulled the van to the side.

"You okay? Want me to drive?" Jc asked looking over at Safiya who was shaking. Safiya just inched away from the driver's side. "I'll take that as a yes." Carefully Jc climbed over her and took her spot on the driver's side. He looked over at her and jokingly asked. "Want a blunt? Calm yourself a bit?" Safiya shook her head and Jc respected that.

Starting up the van, he started driving slowly towards where the abandoned funhouse was.

"Thank you, for grabbing hold of me. For a moment, I thought you were going to let the werewolf take me like it took Manny." She confessed and Jc shook his head. "Never. I'd never let that stupid dog take you." He looked over at her and saw a large scratch on her arm where half of her flannel sleeve was missing. "Werewolf get you?" He asked and Safiya shook her head. "No, it just ripped at my shirt. Luckily it didn't get the side with the picture."

"Thank god you're okay."

"I can say the same for you." Safiya smiled at him and Jc turned left and slowed down before stopping. Turning off the van, and the two of them stepped out and looked around where they were.

"Ready to go save Matt, Manny, and Nikita?" Safiya asked and Jc nodded. She took ahold of his hand, and the two started walking around.

-

After what felt like nothing, but hours and hours of walking. They finally came up to the old funhouse. "If any werewolves pop out. Just run for it. We can get help. It's not gonna be worth it. Injuring ourselves." Jc said and Safiya nodded, and the two of them entered the funhouse.

-

Following the trail of pink and green fabrics, the duo came up to a room. They heard Nikita and Matthew's muffled screams and Manny yelling for the werewolf to let them all go.

Taking a small peak into the room. Jc spotted Matthew and Nikita tied up and the werewolf standing over Manny. Looking back at Safiya he saw that she had a crowbar and she looked at the door then back at Jc and winked at him.

"Please be careful!" He mouthed and slowly opened up the door and quietly as possible. Without a moment's hesitation, Safiya ran in and started smacking the werewolf with the crowbar.

"SAFIYA!" Manny cheered and Jc quickly ran in, he came over to Matthew and Nikita and untied them as fast as he could.

"Bitch!" The werewolf snarled. It bumped out of the way then lunged towards Safiya who responded with smacking it in the arm with the crowbar. "Don't touch my friends you oversized dog!" The werewolf swatted at her and Safiya jumped back, she smacked the werewolf in the legs and it crashed to the ground.

Nikita didn't hesitate, and she jumped right into it. She tied up the Werewolf's hands together and Matthew came over when he was freed and tied up the werewolf to the chair.

"Alright, let's see who this furry bastard is," Matthew said and looked at Nikita who tore off the costume head.

"Mortimer Wilson?" Nikita gasped.

"One and only," Mortimer replied smugly wincing in pain.

"But why? Why did you kidnap Matt and Nikita and nearly kill me Jc and Safiya?" Manny asked.

"Because you guys are meddling in stuff you shouldn't be involved in!"

"Uh, doesn't explain why you kidnapped and attempted to kill us!" Matthew snapped.

"Because-"

"Save it for the judge!" Nikita cut him off. "Already got an officer on the way here." She said handing Manny back his phone and high fived him.

"I'm not the only one," Mortimer said. "There's another." "What are you talking about?" Matthew asked. "There's another werewolf. They're mad. Really mad. Especially you, since well. You kicked him in the face and all."

"He tried to take me you, idiot! Just like how they took Manny!"

"I took Manny! I took Nikita and Matthew to."

"Wonderful. Two werewolves in this town." Jc said sarcastically. "Just what we need."

-

When Manny, Nikita, Matthew, Safiya, and Jc got back to the main part of town two hours later. They all met up at Fat Man Slims.

"Are you sure your alright? I mean look at you, you're bleeding! Oh, Nikita..." Jc tuned Rosanna being a mother hen out and just looked over at Safiya who was searching through her bag. "I knew I brought my blacklight," she muttered.

"I can't believe you guys actually got snatched by a werewolf!" Teala said in awe.

"And I can't believe it was Mortimer of all people," Colleen admitted.

"I'm not. Never trusted him." Roi confessed. "Kinda weirds me out."

"I'm just glad to be out of that funhouse," Nikita confessed. "Same here." Matthew agreed. "How much is it gonna cost to repair your van?" Ro asked looking at Manny who shrugged. "Haven't been told yet, but I know it's gonna be a lot." He sighed.

"If you need help covering it, I'll gladly help!" Ro offered. "Thanks, Ro, but I'll be okay," Manny said.

"Found it!" Safiya said triumphantly, pulling out her blacklight keychain she pulled the picture out of her pocket. Turning it over on the back she set it down on the table.

Everyone fell silent and Safiya shined the light on it and began reading.

"The werewolves are always easy. Isn't that right Justin? There easy as a Jacks game to you."

"Jack's game?" Teala questioned.

"Isn't that a pinball game?' Colleen asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, it is." Jc answered. "Weren't you the only one who could like win it?" Nikita asked and Jc nodded. "The one time I was better at any type of game then Matthew and a Pinball game then Manny."

Manny smiled, he was the best pinball player out of the entire group, but Jack's game was the one he could never beat. He was quite shocked and jealous when he found out that Jc won it and got the highest score.

"So, what does it mean?" Nikita asked crossing her arms.

"Jc has to play pinball and beat his own score," Matthew said confidently.

"Or we go to Flints Arcade and look around," Colleen said and Matthew's face dropped a bit.

"That too." He muttered quietly.

"At least we know where to go now!" Rosanna smiled. "Yeah, we do. Tomorrow?" Safiya questioned. "Tomorrow's good. I don't have work so it's perfect." Colleen said.

"Great! See you all tomorrow." Jc said, and he left after that.

Teala reached into her pocket and pulled out a small notepad and grabbed Matthew's pen. "Someone has to take notes," she said when they were all looking at her. "Plus, with whatever else gets thrown at us. It'll be good to have it written."

"You got a point," Nikita admitted and Teala finished up. "Mind if I keep this?" She asked and Matthew shook his head. "Not at all."

"Anyway, I'm gonna head home. Bye guys." Safiya waved, and she was out the door.

Then it was Matthew.

Then Ro.

Roi after her.

Colleen after him.

Manny and Nikita left together.

Now Teala sat alone, placing the notepad and pen back into her pocket, looking out the window. "This will be over soon."


	7. The Jack's Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a game of pinball quickly becomes a scene from Cyber Chase

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! before you head into the chapter, just wanted to slap this little heads up: at the near end of this chapter and in the next, there is a lot of arguing and fighting going to come

When Jc's alarm clock went off at 4:30 AM the next day. He quickly snatched his phone and opened his group chat

\----

**Everlock Buddies & Matthew**

_Free Uber Driver_ :y' all up?

_Me_ : just got up

_Matthew_ : same

_Dancing Queen_ : unfortunately same

_Cinnamon Roll:_ Mhm, Teala's in the shower, she spent the night

_Mr. Daredevil_ : been working on my bike for the last half an hour

_Saf_ : waiting at the arcade for you guys

_Free Uber Driver_ : gotcha, me and Kita will pick you guys up if needed!

_Matthew:_ Ro and Teala are with me

_Dancing Queen:_ free ride sounds great!

_Me_ : I'll just walk 

_Mr. Dardevil_ : free ride, heck yeah!

_Free Uber Driver_ : see you guys then!

\----

With that, Jc turned off his phone and grabbed an outfit, and changed into that. "I'll be back Vega, love you buddy!"

Jc quickly ran out of his room and slid down on the staircase railing, snatched his key, and he was out the door.

-

Shutting the door behind him, Jc jumped down the small number of stairs and just started walking. The town seemed like a ghost town so early this morning. Occasionally he would see annoyed dog owners scowling their dogs, or an elderly couple just chilling on their porches.

"What a vibe," Jc thought walking by his elderly neighbor who was smoking a blunt, dressed up as a hippie.

He had nothing against walking, he walked to locations countless times, though he did wish he brought his skateboard, Vega broke it by accident when he started playing with the wheels.

So Jc was left with walking. Yeah, hitching a ride with Manny and the others would be easier, but Jc doesn't feel like going back in that van after the werewolf attack.

"Jc!" A voice called and Jc looked over his shoulder. Calliope was smiling at him, motioning for him to come over. "Oh, hey Calliope," Jc said walking over.

"You're being stupid dear child. You're fishing in dangerous water. You know Everlock is a weird town." Calliope said. "So many people know that, expect a few adults. They're all in denial."

"Just be careful! I am seeing dark and dangerous things coming to you and your friend's ways."

"Since when is there not?" Jc asked and walked away after that.

-

Jc came up to the arcade and walked over to his friends. "Finally, here. Teala found something." Safiya said, and Jc looked at Teala. "Like a clue?" He asked and she shook her head. "No, a realization more like it." She admitted.

"Hold on one second," Jc reached into the pocket inside his jacket and pulled out a blunt and lighter.

"Justin!" Rosanna scowled and Jc just looked at her. "Since when did you find out what my real name was?"

"Your real name is Justin?" Nikita asked. "Why does it seem like such a shock? People who have nicknames get called their nickname more than their actual name!"

"I can confirm," Matthew chimed in. "Anyway, Teala please go on about what you found." He added and Jc lit the blunt.

"Okay, so remember when Safiya mentioned that she kicked the werewolf in the face?" Teala asked and everyone nodded. "Well with the boots she was wearing and the force, she had to break the werewolves nose!"

"Yeah, but Mortimer didn't have a bloody face, and he was the one who grabbed me." Manny reminded her.

"Yeah, I'm aware, but remember when Mortimer got in his motorcycle accident last year? He never properly healed, and the way Safiya described the werewolf, it had a tight grip and was flexible."

"Girl what are you saying honey?" Colleen asked.

"Somebody else was in the woods that night, and they got a broken nose and did a costume switch with Mortimer."

"Looks like I'll be heading down to ask some questions. You wanna help?" Matthew asked looking over at Safiya. "Can't got plans," Safiya said. "Ma'am, people are dying, cancel your plans for once!" "Fine," Safiya answered. "So you still going to help me?" Matthew asked. "Yeah no."

"Worry about that later. Can we just break in already?" Manny asked and Safiya pulled out the Bobby pin from her pocket. She started picking at the lock. After a few minutes of twisting and turning the Bobby pin, there was a click and Nikita opened the door.

"Let's play some Pinball I guess," Colleen said, and the group walked in. Rosanna closing the door behind them and locked the door.

-

Manny turned on his phone flashlight and he and Matthew began looking around for the light switches but came up empty.

"Screw the lights, we all have flashlights on our phones!" Nikita said and Jc walked up to Jack's Game. "Token insert is gone," he said and they all gave him puzzled looks. "There's no token Insert. I can't play it."

"Are scores usually erased in the morning?" Roi asked and he shined his flashlight to the chalkboards. "When I worked here for a month no, people are typically outside the arcade before it opens. There erased at the end of the day." Matthew said. "Guess we better start erasing then," Colleen said and everyone came up to the group of blackboards and started erasing right away.

"Guys some of the letters aren't disappearing." Teala pointed out. "Oh fun, a secret message," Nikita said sarcastically and the group stepped back.

"Dear Player: knock eight times on glass," Safiya said aloud and Jc came back over to the pinball came, his fist hovering over it.

"Why you just standing there? Tap the damn thing!" Nikita snapped and Jc knocked on the glad seven times. "Brace yourselves for whatever the hell happens." He knocked one last time.

"Nothing I suppose," Ro said and then the lights of the pinball machine turned up, and the clown head on the top began to speak.

"If you win, you all make it out alive. If you lose, your soul will be mine!" The clown head gave a very twisted laugh. "Let's play!" It snarled and all the arcade machines burst to life.

Wires and cords burst from the machines. Quarters and tokens went shooting all around. Joysticks and buttons were moving and clicking. Evil Jack-o-lantern faces flashed onto the screens.

"HOLY SHIT!" The group screamed and they all ran towards the door. "GUYS!" Jc yelled and they all turned to look at him. Jc was being held down by thick and tough red and green wires.

Safiya quickly ran over to him and tried to help him get free, but instead, the wires started to wrap around her, they yanked her away and two large arcade games kept throwing their cords around her wrapping her up.

"Play that game!" She rasped as the wires mummified her.

"SAFIYA NO!" Matthew was about to run over to where Safiya was, but Manny held him back. "You heard her! Play the game!" Nikita snapped.

Jc turned back to the pinball machine, and the metal ball came rolling out, and quickly Jc jumped into the game.

"Teala watch out!" Roi shoved Teale to the side when a bunch of tokens came flying towards her, all stabbing into the wall. "Thanks, Roi!" She said and green wires tightly wrapped around his left arm and dragged him across the arcade, slamming him hard into a wall that his cry of pain briefly distracted Jc.

"Teala!" Rosanna called and motioned her over, instantly Teala ran over to her, and hid with her under a table. Across the arcade, they could see Colleen hiding in a trashcan.

"Bitch it got me!" Manny snapped as red and green wires wrapped around his shoulders and chest and dragged him to the ground. Manny clawed at the ground, but the machines yanked him towards them, there pixelated mouths becoming real. "JC HURRY UP! THERE GONNA EAT ME!"

Matthew and Nikita were back to back, smacking at the wires and shielding themselves from the tokens and quarters that went flying towards them.

"Wires coming up behind Jc!" Nikita said and Matt ran over holding up a chair high and slammed it onto the arcade machine. "You leave him alone!" Matthew snapped and the arcade machine turned to face him. "ITS SKI BALL, DAMMIT!" Matthew yelled as the balls were flying towards him.

Nikita grabbed Matthew and pulled him away, but it was too late, one of the balls struck Matthew in the leg, making him fall, the nearest arcade machine grabbing him and rolling him up in wires. The wires became tighter and tighter, slowly making there way up to his body. "Matt no!" Nikita cried.

Rosanna and Teala yelled as the prizes from the prize counter came towards them, robotic bits and pieces taking over them.

Two claw machines started coming closer and closer to Nikita cornering her. "Get away from me you rip off Scooby-Doo Cyber chase bitches!"

One of the now robotic stuffed animals found Colleen and it jumped into the trashcan with her, and Colleen jumped out of the trashcan with the robot stuff animal on her back. She tripped over cords and red wires wrapped around her legs. The robotic stuffed animal fighting her.

Jc pressed the button as quickly as possible, he blocked out the screams and pleas from his friends, his only focus on this stupid pinball game. He watched as his score slowly went up.

100

120

200

220

300

320

400

420

He needed just only 1,400 points to be his high score. Yet the way the cardboard cutouts looked at him, he hated it. It made his stomach turn in knots, they were sick and twisted looking. Covered in fake blood with either a sword, hatchet, or knife in hand. Clown makeup and clothes covering them as they repeatedly stabbed into a sickly similar cardboard cutout of himself every time he missed. Every time he missed the clown head would laugh and mock him, and that got him annoyed.

"You missed!"

"You missed again!"

"Boo Hoo!"

"Keep telling yourself you'll get it!"

"Game on! _Justin_!"

A fire seemingly slapped itself into Jc, rage built up, and began overflowing. He rapidly pressed the button, the tiny metal balls that went his way hitting all the targets. His score going up more and more.

500

520

600

620

700

720

800

820

900

920

1,000

1,100

1,120

1,200

1,220

It just kept going higher and higher until it reached the passing goal of 1,820. Yet Jc kept going and going until it reached a score of 2,800.

"Game over! You win!" The clown head said, and Jc stepped back. "Collect your prize!" A small box descended from the ceiling and Jc went over and grabbed the box. Opening it up he grabbed the note and a much more tiny box inside it.

"I won!" Jc said with nothing, but relief.

The robotic prizes shut down and crumbled into a pile of metal.

The words unwrapped themselves from Matthew, Manny, and Roi.

The arcade games all shut down, and Nikita jumped over the ones she was trapped behind.

And Safiya was dropped to the floor, coughing and getting some air.

"You okay?" Nikita asked helping Manny up who nodded. "I'll be good. Roi?" He asked, and everyone looked over at Roi.

Tears were running down his face as he held onto his broken left arm.

-

"Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap! Holy crap!" Roi panicked as Manny and Colleen led him out of the arcade. Teala was on the phone with Roi's parents while Rosanna was on the phone with the cops.

"This is fine, we all just have to calm down!" Matthew said.

"ROI BROKE HIS ARM YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" Nikita snapped. "Now is not the time to be calm!"

"I'm just trying to calm us all down!"

"Do that later! It's fucking five in the morning and we all nearly died because of some stupid arcade games!"

"I'm aware of that!" He snapped back. The two glared at each other before Colleen intervened. "You two can cork it! Jc got a note and box." She hissed.

"We'll worry about Roi first!" Jc said. When Rosanna and Teala got done there phone calls, Matthew drove Roi to the hospital, Ro and Teala both joined them. The rest of them all had to pile into Manny's van, which none of them seemed really excited about since it would be quite cramped.

-

"Never going to the damn arcade again," Safiya said closing the sliding door sitting next to Jc.

"You and me both honey." Colleen agreed and the car ride was in silence. Nikita still seemed pretty angry, and they didn't feel like getting yelled at. So they just dealt with the silence. Plus, everyone was staring at the and box in Jc's hand.

They were all curious and Jc wanted to open it and read out the note, but now wasn't the time.

So the only option was to be quiet and wait.

-

Into the woods, and at the river, it bubbles began to come out from the top. The bubbling grew more and more intense, something from inside the lake began to thrash around. Yet whatever was inside seemingly gave up for a bit. As the last of the bubbles disappeared.

Joey Graceffa popped out of the lake and dragged his deceased body out of the lake, and began to make his way towards the town.


	8. Yellow Eyes, Bitter Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theres some arguing in the beginning for those of you who don't like arguing, also clowns!

The group tried to see Roi, but since there were too many of them and the hospital was quite busy. They eventually got kicked out unless any of them were dying, or ill.

"They could have let at least one of us stay! I mean he only broke his arm and he doesn't have to go in for surgery!"

"It won't take long, right?" Ro asked and they all shrugged. "As long as Roi's mom doesn't become Sonya Kaspbrak and forbids him from hanging out. Then we'll, give up on Roi and move on without him." Matthew said.

"Dude!" Jc exclaimed. "We can't leave Roi out of this! I mean, he's important!"

"Roi had a frickin wire from those monsters of arcade machines get sewed into his arm, that is broken. We can't have him in this! It's dangerous!" Ro said.

"If it's dangerous for Roi, then it's super dangerous for us! But none of us are giving up!" Jc snapped.

"Don't snap at her Texas boy!" Matthew said.

"He has a point you know," Colleen said glaring at Matthew. "Roi is the bravest person out of this entire group, and he does the stupidest stuff, he broke more bones then all of us combined probably! Yet he's still gonna do this probably. A broken arm won't stop him." Teala added.

"Still, he got hurt. If he can get hurt, imagine what could happen to us!" Rosanna said. "That's why were dipping," Matthew said.

"What?!" Safiya exclaimed. "You can't just leave like that! People are dying!"

"And I'm not letting Ro or me die!" Matthew snapped. "You can go off with these idiots and get yourself killed! I don't care!"

"Matt..." Ro gasped and everyone started at each other and then they stared at Matthew.

"You take that back, right now." Nikita snapped.

"The only thing I'm going to take back is the rest of mine and Ro's summer!"

"No, that's wrong." Rosanna piped up and stood in front of Matthew. "You're taking the rest of _your_ summer back. I'm still gonna stay with the group. They need everybody they can, and," Rosanna took a moment to find her words before taking a deep breath and looking Matthew in the eyes.

"You're being a coward!"

"Oh, shit-" Nikita gasped.

"Ro,"

"No! You're being a coward, and we don't have the time for cowards! We are in a time limit! Joey's zombie is walking around somewhere, and Roi is gonna be released in a few hours, and right now. We have work to do!"

Rosanna turned her back on Matthew and walked away towards Manny's van. Manny and Teala followed after her. Nikita glared at Matthew before following Teala and Manny. Colleen and Jc left right after, leaving only Safiya and Matthew.

"Safiya?"

Safiya shook her head and walked away from him leaving Matthew all alone. Sighing, he headed back to his car and got in. Taking a deep breath, Matthew started it, and drove by the others, and headed off. Yet it wasn't to his house.

-

Jc reached into his jacket pocket and he looked down at the note and he just opened it up.

"Thought we were waiting for Roi," Teala said. "We can catch him up to speed," Jc said and read the note aloud.

_The yellow eyes tell lies_

"What's in the box?" Nikita asked and Jc grabbed the box from his pocket and he opened that up and pulled out a deck of cards all facing down.

"Fancy Uno Cards that look like they're from the seventies?" Nikita questioned and Jc flipped the cards over. "What is it?" Rosanna asked and Jc turned the card around showing a drawing of himself in the outfit he wore at there reunion, but in a much more seventies twist, from the faded cyan the drawing of himself was behind to the faded red and white around the cyan. It looked as though it was from the seventies.

Setting his card down Jc kept going through them.

Roi's, Teala's, Colleen's, Safiya's, Rosanna's, and Manny's to Matthew's and Nikita's.

Yet one card was still in Jc's hand.

"Whose card is that?" Safiya asked and Jc turned it over. "Joey's," at that moment Manny slammed the breaks and they slammed forwards into each other and Manny whipped around.

"Sorry! This seems much more interesting than driving, and don't worry, I parked us outside Fat Man Slims!"

"Wait a minute," Safiya grabbed her bag and unzipped it and pulled out the blacklight. She grabbed her card, and flipped it in it's back, and shined the light on it. "What is it?" Rosanna asked. "Part of some letters."

"Oh fun, we're dealing with Secret and hidden messages now!" Manny said sarcastically.

"Meet me at Flints Arcade tonight. Text Roi that!" Safiya grabbed her card and she booked it out the van. "Now where the hell is she going?" Nikita asked and everyone shrugged as they grabbed their cards.

"I'll be sure to give this to Matt," Rosanna said taking his card. "I wouldn't if I were you. He's gone."

"I don't believe Matt truly left. He just has a lot of emotions he has to figure out." Rosanna said, and she exited the van putting her and Matt's cards in her pocket.

-

\----

**Safiya**

  
_Safiya:_ outside, waiting for you

_Me:_ gotcha, be there in a second

_Safiya_ : alright, don't forget the card

_Me_ : got it in my pocket ;)

  
_Safiya_ : alright, cya.

\----

  
Jc pocketed his phone and walked downstairs and looked over at Vega who was sitting on the counter. "Vega c'mon, I told you you're not allowed up there. Go on your cat tree for me please?" He requested yet Vega just tilted his head lashing his fluffy tail.

"You better be off that counter by the time I get home, alright? Love you buddy." Jc scratched the top of the cat's head, and then he snatched his key and walked outside closing the locked door behind him.

-

"You walked over here?" Jc asked upon seeing Safiya. "Yeah, my bike got a flat tire. Probably because the thing is older than me, and I used it more this summer than I ever have before."

"Yeah, because that's what you get for buying a bike at goodwill!"

"It was new!" Safiya exclaimed

"Yeah, for 1978!" He said and Safiya laughed. "For somebody who knows a lot about the seventies and loves it. You didn't know your bike was from the seventies."

"Okay. I don't know everything about the seventies, and it's mostly the fashion I know about."

"Yeah I know, you made me proofread your ten-page essay about the fashion from that era!"

"Because you were my so loving boyfriend at the time." She teased. "And now your off with somebody else, oh the heartache." He said in a sarcastically dramatic tone that caused both of them to go into a fit of laughter.

"Humorous," Safiya said pulling herself together. "Plus, he and I are only Acquaintances. I want to focus more on this mystery. Focus more on the others. On you,"

Jc looked at her. "It's that important to you huh?"

"Of course, it's important to all of us. Jc, all of us were curious about Joey disappearing and dying. Yet we were all scared. All scared we were going to end up dead, like him. Then you just come strolling in asking about him."

"Do you still think we're going to end up dead?" Jc asked.

"It all depends if the traitor starts picking us off one by one or we find out who it is."

"I'm sure we'll find out who they are."

"I know we will."

-

"Okay, gonna tell us why we're here?" Colleen asked. "Does everybody here and have their card?" Safiya asked holding her up. Instantly everyone reached into there pockets and pulled them out. "Good."

"Uh, what card?" Roi asked walking over, his arm in a sling, his green cast showing through. "Oh right, here you are." Teala smiled handing him the tarot card. "Is this what was in the box?" Jc nodded.

"So, why are we here?" Colleen repeated herself and Safiya opened up the door and stepped inside and turned on her flashlight. The others hurried after her, the door shutting behind Jc.

-

Everyone turned in their phone flashlights and to no surprise, the arcade was a mess. Machines flipped over and wires everywhere. He only game that was still standing was The Jack's Game.

"Never knew I could hate a place I loved dearly," Rosanna admitted.

"Me with our high school pool." Teala joked.

"Girl why are we back here? To break Roi's other arm?" Manny asked and Roi walked over to Jc.

"Of course not! Trying to find the trap door. So, has anybody seen an ugly blue fridge?"

"Have you checked Rosanna's bakery?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry Ro, but it's true. The fridge is ugly."

"Hmph!"

"Uh, this what you're looking for?" Manny asked shining his phone flashlight on a tiny fridge hidden behind the game counter.

"Oh shit! Yes!" Safiya exclaimed and hurried over and high fived Manny. "Way to go, man!" She praised. Manny forced it open, and they where met with two empty slots.

"Anybody got cubes?" Manny asked. "Will those work?" Jc asked Shining his flashlight on two dice that where showing the number eight. "Give them a go honey," Colleen said and Jc grabbed the dice and walked over and stuck them in. There was a clicking noise and Manny shut the fridge door before opening it back up.

"Ooo cool! Secret room!" Roi smiled and quickly hurried inside. "Roi!" Manny laughed and hurried after him. "Boys ohmygod!" Rosanna hurried after the two of them. "Honey it could be dangerous!" "Yet you still went inside it!" Teala groaned following Colleen.

Safiya and Jc looked at each other, and then they headed into the lounge. Jc taking the dice with him.

-

"Whoa," they all gasped in surprise when the lights flickered on. The place looked untouched, and right out of a seventies sitcom. It also had a comforting peace to it which was nice.

"Alright, let's find out what these cards say," Jc said setting his card down first face down. Roi followed after, then Teala, Colleen, Safiya, Rosanna, and finally Manny. "We got any light switches?" Safiya asked and the group started to look around before Roi came across them. He turned off the lights and Safiya turned on her blacklight and shined it on the cards. In big bold italicized text, there were only two words:

_**SEVEN DEVILS** _

"Seven Devils?" The group questioned in unison, and with that, the lights turned off. The group screamed and practically jumped out of their skin. There was the sound of footsteps, people falling, things breaking, multiple "ow's!"

and

"Manny get your knee out of my stomach!"

and even "Safiya, your hands are cold, are you a vampire?"

There was even the sound of something opening and closing, and after whatever opened slammed shut. The lights flickered back on.

"You guys alright?" Jc asked and looked over. Rosanna and Colleen were slumped over on the couch

Roi was latching onto Safiya who was latching onto him

Manny was laying on the ground rubbing his head.

And Teala was hunched over catching her breath from where Manny needed her in the stomach when he jumped.

"Sorry Tea!" Manny groaned sitting up.

"Seven devils all around me," a stranger's voice rasped, and everyone froze at once.

"Please tell me that was you, Colleen," Safiya croaked. "No, I thought it was you, honey!"

The trunk in the far corner began shaking and it flung open and out jumped a clown covered in terrible face paint, ripped clothes, and a bloody knife in hand.

"RUN!" Teala screamed and without hesitation she booked it out. Roi, Ro, and Colleen went right after her and Manny scrambled behind. Jc followed after before he looked over his shoulder to see Safiya frozen. Charging back in he grabbed Safiya's hand and pulled her along.

The clown in hot pursuit.

-

The group burst out of the arcade. "Get in the van!" Manny snapped. "Hell no! I'm not having another werewolf situation!" Safiya snapped back.

"THE EVERLOCK CARNIVAL! C'mon!" Roi exclaimed,

"The carnival?" Colleen asked. "It's open today? I thought it opened tommorow" Ro asked.

"Yeah! Just tonight, like an hour ago! Now let's _go_!"

Roi started running and Jc glanced over his shoulder, the clown jumped over the pinball machine and was running towards the door.

"No time! Just follow him!" Jc said quickly running after Roi.

With that, the group started running after Roi towards the infamous Everlock carnival.


	9. Seven Devils in The Carnival

The group hurried into the Carnival. Bright lights and townsfolk were walking all around. Bright lights, rides, and booths were everywhere. The group got a few weird looks but simply passed it off as college students being college students. 

"You guys alright?" Manny asked. 

"We're good," Colleen answered, her hand on Teala's shoulder. 

Ro gave a thumbs up and Roi and Safiya nodded. 

Jc gave a peace sign in response and glanced around at the ride and booth operators.

"Glad you guys are okay, any signs of the clown chick? If not, I can take you all home."

"Home? Manny! We can't go home, not right now! We have to figure out what this Seven Devil stuff is!" Jc informed him.

"Honey, it's late, and I'm tired. I want to go home and go to bed! Let's just worry about it in the morning. Sleeping on this could be useful and what we all need. Don't you guys agree?" Colleen asked looking at the others, who all agreed with Colleen. "She's like right dude. I'm tired and I don't want my parents worried I broke another body part or something." Roi said. "And I'm tired," Ro said yawning. "Plus Teala and I have to open up tonight and still think about ideas for the cafe and all."

"Guys!" Jc hissed. "We. Can't. Go. Home We. Have. To. Stay!" He said through gritted teeth, he glanced around before looking back at them. "Look. Around!" he said

Clowns.

Clowns, all around.

"Split up, Jc said and he took Rosanna's hand and pulled the small girl along. The two of them glanced over their shoulder and saw that Roi and Safiya were off somewhere together, the rest going alone.

"You think splitting up is good?" Rosanna asked and Jc shrugged. "No, but being together is possibly more dangerous. Just stick real close to me, okay?" He asked and the small girl nodded. "Gotcha! I know you'll keep me safe Jc!" Ro smiled. "You keep people safe, and you're smart." The small girl said. "I'm not that smart, I'm not Matthew and I don't really keep people safe, I'm not Manny!" Jc told her and Ro stopped and pulled him aside into a tent. 

-

"I know your not my soul-brother, and I know you're not as strong as Manny, but you're just as smart and protective as them! You're also as brave as Roi! Jc, you ran back into that lounge and grabbed Safiya, you fought to get her back from a werewolf! You saved all of us through a game of frickin pinball! You stayed strong when you came back and saw us all when all of us where all trainwrecks before going. Also, you're like the smartest one when it comes to math and calculations. I have seen you, man!"

"But, but I told you guys we had to stay in this stupid clown filled carnival, and I made the stupid decision of telling everybody to split up, and those clowns are probably just actors getting paid!"

"Justin look at me!" Rosanna exclaimed and Jc looked at her, she was standing on her tippy toes, so Jc bent down to be eye level with her. "Like you said yourself, sticking close would be even more dangerous, plus this is like a super stressful situation! You just followed the first command and idea your brain could come up with! You possibly got us out of a dangerous situation! Don't be like so hard on yourself. I don't want to see you upset. I don't want anybody upset,"

Jc stared at the small girl before standing up. "Thanks, Ro, I needed that." He smiled at her, and she smiled back at him and gave him a high five. "Let's get the hell out of this tent and find the others."

"Wait, I got one last thing to say!" Ro said and Jc looked down at her.

"Find Safiya and Roi, and Manny! I'll find the others!"

"Please be safe Ro,"

"I will! I'll keep the others safe too. The others safety important. You stay safe too, okay, and keep Roi safe also! I don't want him or any of you guys hurt."

"Love you, Ro."

"I love you too Jc!"

"I saw Colleen head towards the food booths and stuff. Check there first!"

"Gotcha! I saw Roi and Safiya headed towards the spinny space ship ride!"

"Thanks for that!" Jc said and Rosanna ran out of the tent, taking a deep breath, Jc ran out of the tent.

-

Jc decided to just speed walk to look less suspicious, he slithered through groups of people and even threw himself into a stuffed animal pile when he saw a clown walking his way.

Taking a deep breath and burying himself deeper into the stuffed animal pile, Jc slipped his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out his phone, and jumped into the group chat.

\----

_**Everlock Buddies & Matthew** _

_Me:_ Manny, Roi, Saf, coming to find you. Ro is gonna find the others. Please be safe!

\----

Slipping his phone back in his pocket Jc watched as the clown walked right by him. Pulling himself out of the stuffed animals, he jumped over the booth, and then he saw a skateboard, just like his.

"Um, excuse me, dude!" Jc said walking up to the guy, who was about 17 or 18.

"What do you want?" The guy asked and Jc realized it was somebody he went to high school with. "Uh, cyan, right?"

"It's Kian stupid. What do you want?"

"Can I take your skateboard? I got some clown chick following my friends and me?"

"Dude get lost!"

"Please, I promise you I'm not high!"

"Kian! This guy bothering you?" A girl asked walking up to him. "Yeah, he wants my skateboard," Kian said, and the girl looked at him.

"Hi Chelsey," Jc gave an awkward finger gun at her and she held back her laughter and looked at Kian. "Just give him your skateboard. You got plenty at your house. Plus, you're my ride home, and I want to go home."

Jc shot Chelsey a silent thank you and Kian sighed and handed Jc the yellow skateboard with orange and red flowers spray-painted on it.

"That's like vintage seventies. Please be careful with it!"

Jc set the board down and hopped on it. "Can't make any promises!" He said and took off, and pulled out his phone and looked at the group chat since a knew text message was sent

\----

**Everlock Buddies & Matthew**

_Me:_ Manny, Roi, Saf, coming to find you. Ro is gonna find the others. Please be safe!

_Crystal Collector_ : Welcome to Everlock

\----

Jc felt his stomach flip when he saw that text message, yet it had to be a joke. It had to! Yeah, Joey's zombie was strolling around town and the woods, but he couldn't have grabbed his phone, Joey's phone was at his house, and his house was located at the busiest crowded of Everlock. He would be seen, it didn't make sense, but he didn't care. He could worry about it with the others!

Looking back up, Jc saw the clown that they were met within the lounge coming at him. Taking a sharp turn and gaining his balance back, Jc sped up. "MOVE DUDE!" He called and went zipping through a crowd of angry or confused people.

"Get back here you little shit!" The clown snapped, but Jc kept going and going, eventually, he saw Manny and he smiled.

"HEY DUDE!" Jc called, Manny looked over at him and waved at him. As Jc was making his way over, a clown came up behind him and grabbed him.

"NO! MANNY!" Jc called and he got off the skateboard and picked it up. 

"Your mine now!" The clown snarled and running closer to him. 

Panicking, he heard familiar screams, so he just ran towards the screams.

"NO! LET HER GO! LET HER GO!" Roi was kicking and thrashing as one of the clowns dragged him along. The other clown dragging Safiya along. "LET HER GO! YOU STUPID THING!" Roi kept trashing and kicking while Safiya was digging the small, but wide heels of her shoes into the ground.

"HEY!" Jc yelled, the two clowns stopped and looked over at Jc. "You let them go!" 

"Afraid that won't happen!" The clown said finally catching up with Jc. "Shit," he sighed telling the weight of her on him when she grabbed him.

"Nicholas is waiting for you." She cooed in his ear. "Hightower! Luke! Let's bring them to the others!" 

"Yes, Kerrie." Hightower and Luke said, and they dragged Safiya and Roi along. Kerrie following after them, still dragging Roi along.

"The Carnival Master will be back, and let me tell you this now. It's all over for you and you're friends!"

Jc dropped his skateboard and was shoved onto the Carousel and tied up. To his right, Safiya was tied up next to him, to his left, Rosanna was currently being tied up like him.

"I'll get us out of this, promise," Jc said as gag was shoved into his mouth to prevent him from speaking.

Sighing in defeat, he heard the others screaming and crying, and that theirs became muffled and he just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep, forget that this day ever happened. Forget that any of this happened. He wished this was a bad dream, and that he would wake up back on the train. Coming back to Everlock, where everyone was waiting for him. Alive and uninjured.

Yet he knew that would never happen. This was reality, and this was where Jc would give up, in just a short thirty minutes.

Snapping from his fantasy, the ride began to kick up into speed, and slowly it began to spin around and around. The group began to panic, and they tried to free themselves, tried spitting out the cloth, tried to cause enough friction to where the cloth that tied them to the poles would break. Yet their panicked cries, became screams of terror as they went faster and faster.

The world was a blur, a screaming blur. Rosanna was a small blur of yellow and green while Safiya was a taller blur of red and black. The town, just a mess of gold and more.

"This can't be happening!" Jc thought. "This can't be real! This is where I'm gonna die. This is where it all ends for me,"

Yet Jc was ripped from his thoughts when there was a loud bang of thunder and lightning lit up the night sky. Wicked laughter followed, and panic took back over as the gang attempted to free themselves.

The carousel began to slow down until it stopped. Yet Jc's head was still spinning and he was clutching the pole to keep himself steady.

"And here he is, Texas Boy."

For a moment, Jc thought Matthew was there, yet his heart dropped when he saw Nicholas, The Carnival Master standing over him.

"Glad you could make it." Jc tensed up at once. "Joey will be excited to see you." The Carnival Master said and Jc felt a static-like feeling run through him as Nicholas untied him, and dragged him off the ride.

Jc fought back, by kicking and thrashing, sighing the heels of his shoes into the ground. Spitting out the cloth he started to fight back more. "Lemme go you stupid goat!" Jc snapped and felt Nicholas throw him down on the ground.

"No longer, will Joey be alone, and this town, it'll be mine. I'll no longer have meddling college students in my way!"

Jc knew it would be useless to run, he was still very much dizzy, and Nicholas was a lot bigger and stronger. So Jc just closed his eyes and braced himself for the pain he would have to experience.

"HEY STUPID!" Jc opened his eyes and saw Nikita standing there with a baseball bat in hand, and to his surprise and disappointment. Matthew was next to her also carrying a baseball bat.

"You messed with the wrong friend group!" Nikita and Matthew came running over and started smacking Nicholas with the baseball bats, and Jc crawled away, kicking some of the rocks in Nicholas's face in the process.

Nicholas looked at Jc and narrowed his eyes on him. "Times a ticking!" Nicholas snarled, then he got up, and ran away.

Jc fell back, lying there looking up, for a moment he almost passed out, but Nikita came over and helped him up. "Hey, you good?" She asked and Jc looked at her and gave a weak peace sign. "Wheres the others?"

"Nikita! Over here! The carousel!" Jc heard Matthew call, and Jc slipped free from Nikita's grasp and hurried back over to the carousel as fast as his legs and brain would take him.

"Safiya, Teala, Manny," Jc muttered to himself and when he saw Safiya, he forces himself to go faster.

"Hey, Safiya, hey," he said and the raven-haired girl looked at him. Tears stained her face and very quickly Jc untied her hands and removed the cloth from her mouth and held onto her.

"You're okay. I'm okay. That, that nightmares done." He rasped, sinking down, sitting on the carousel with her. "I thought we lost you," Safiya rasped hugging him, and he just held her. "I'm not gonna leave my friends."

Sirens came everywhere, along with many footsteps, and crowds of people started forming. Jc saw police asking around, medics coming out of ambulances and coming to check on them, and to Jc's fear. The clowns where gone, just like Nicholas.

He also saw Matthew sitting with Ro and Teala, and Nikita supporting Roi. Manny and Colleen were currently sitting in the back of am ambulance being checked on. Soon, he and Safiya would also be sitting in the back of an ambulance getting checked on.

Apart from all being seriously dizzy, and a little nauseous. They were fine. Nothing too serious.

"Are you good?" Jc asked looking at Safiya. "Yeah, just tired now," she admitted and looked at him. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, apart from the static feeling in my hands and wrist. I'll be good." Safiya gave him a puzzled look. "Static? What do you mean?" "When Nicholas grabbed me, all I could feel was static," Jc admitted. "That wasn't a person in a costume," Safiya muttered.

"What are you talking about?" he asked when Safiya stood up and looked at him with a smile of realization.

"Jc, that was a hologram, a very realistic and high tech hologram, that you can't find in Everlock."

"We gotta find out who owns some high tech hologram," Jc said and jumped off the back of the ambulance and walked over to the carousel, and grabbed the skateboard. "More importantly, we have to find out everyone who stayed when hologram Nicholas attacked. It'll narrow it down, then the process of elimination."

"I'll hack into the cameras, and I think I know who can help me with that."

"Who?" Jc asked. "Fetch the others, and we'll go together."

-

"Safiya, honey I love you, but straight up its two in the morning. Why are we going to Liza Koshy's house?" "Liza knows how to hack cameras, she did it all the time in high school with Joey and Justine, and right now, we need to hack into some cameras."

"But why do we have to hack cameras at two AM?" Manny asked. "Because, we have to find out who stayed behind when Nicholas attacked, or his hologram did."

"Hologram? Like a super high tech one?" Matthew asked and Safiya nodded. "Yeah,"

"Justine had one."

"Well Justine can't be much of a help now can she? I mean unless we all decide to plunge ourselves into a river and drown!" Nikita said sassily. "Can we not bring up Justine right now?" Ro requested and everyone went with it.

The group came up to Liza's driveway and Colleen looked at the group. "I know Liza and her roommate so I'll go up, and you guys can stay behind." "Alright, just ask her if she can hack the cameras tomorrow," Jc said and Colleen nodded and headed up to the door.

"So, what made you decide to come crawling back?" Teala asked everyone's eyes fell on Matthew. "Jc's text message, I couldn't let you guys get hurt. So I picked up Nikita and we headed to the carnival when you guys where getting tied up to the carousel. We stayed hidden, grabbed some baseball bats, and decided to help Jc. So, you're welcome," Matthew said and jc simply shrugged and wished Colleen and Liza would hurry up, I mean it's a simple 'yes' or 'no'

"Guys!" Colleen said coming up to them. "We got a lot to talk about."

"What's going down?" Roi asked. "Let's head somewhere more private."

-

Jc closed the hidden lounge door and came over and sat down between Safiya and Teala. "So, what's going down?"

"First off, Liza's dead."

"WHAT?!" The group exclaimed. "How? How can she be dead?"

"The same way Justine, Joey, and all the other people died. Lured into the woods and drowned in the river by Nicholas."

"How are they even getting lured into the woods?" Jc asked. "I mean, nobody made that like clear for me,"

Roi shrugged. "It's a mystery really," yet Roi was cut off.

"The crystal," Rosanna said. "Nicholas used the crystal in the seventies. Promised his victims it would make their deepest desires come true. When they grabbed it, he'd strike."

"Ro, how do you know that?" Matthew asked. "Justine was my best friend! Of course, I'm going to look into what led her to her end."

"But Justine died after," Manny said but was cut off by Roi. "You find out anything else?"

"Yeah. The hologram was being controlled by someone on the carousel, the ferries wheel, or one of the booths nearby." Colleen said. "How'd you find that out?" Teala asked. "Tana showed me the box the hologram was in," 

"How'd she have the box?" Nikita asked.

"Joey had it originally, but he gave it to Tana and Liza, and Liza gave it to somebody Tana didn't know, all she knew was they had orange hair."

"LUCY!" Manny exclaimed. "Who?" Jc questioned. "Lucy, the former head cheerleader for Everlock's sports teams," Manny said.

"Well then, guess we have to find Lucy and talk to her," Matthew said. "If she's still in town by the time we ask her. Tana told me it was her last day today."

"Then how about we just ask somebody who was working a booth near her," Teala suggested. "Tea you are a genius!" Roi praised. "Sounds like a good idea," Jc said. "I'll try and find a list of workers and their locations," Safiya spoke up. "Alright, perfect," Jc said and looked at them. "Let's start wrapping this mystery up then."


	10. The Werecat & Crystal Collector

Half awake and exhausted Jc walked inside his house closing the door behind him. Checking his nearly dead phone the time '2:38 AM' was staring right back at him. Turning his phone off and setting it down on his coffee table, Jc collapsed onto the couch.

"Comfy," he groaned, and started to fall asleep, but a scratching sound forced him to stay awake.

"Vega! Can you not?" Jc said and looked up, expecting to see his cat sitting on the arm of the couch, looking down at him, he was in for quite a treat.

Hunched over, and the size of a German shepherd, a robotic wolfish like cat looked down at Jc. Spots of grey and white fur covered it, along with dagger-sharp teeth accommodating it. Bright yellow eyes burned into his soul.

"V-V-Vega?" Jc rasped, and the robot's eyes turned red, sharp claws extended from its paws.

"Fuck," Jc sighed in defeat. "Here we go again with this bullshit."

The robotic werecat threw itself at Jc, who quickly threw himself off the couch and into the floor. Grabbing his phone off the coffee table, Jc started running for it.

Jc jumped over the counter and hid behind the island, the werecat jumped onto the island and turned its head trying to find him. Taking this moment, Jc shot a text to the group chat

\----

**_Everlock Buddies & Matthew_ **

_Me:_ HELP! VEGA IS A ROBOT WERECAT! TRYING NOT TO DIE! PLEASE HELP!

\----

The werecat jumped down in front of Jc, and he screamed and quickly scrambled away, the robot clawed at the island, and kept chasing Jc.

Jc ran throughout his house and kicked a few tables or chairs or whatever was closest near him in Vega's way. Unfortunately, it only made him angrier and Jc hurried up the stairs, and to his luck, Vega could climb walls and started using the walls to chase him down.

  
Jc ran into his bedroom and he slammed the door shut in the robotic werecats face and locked the door. Grabbed his phone charger and plugged his phone in and opened the group chat.

\----

_**Everlock Buddies & Matthew** _

_Me:_ HELP! VEGA IS A ROBOT WERECAT! TRY NOT TO DIE! PLEASE HELP!

_Rose Gold_ : u fr?

_Me_ : YES! PLEASE HELP! I DON'T WANT TO BECOME A CAT TOY!

_Safiya_ : I'll have my place open for you

_Me_ : I'M TRAPPED IN MY BEDROOM!

_Free Uber Driver_ : good luck

_Dancing_ _Queen_ : jump out the window?

_Me_ : COLLEEN I ENJOY LIVING

_Matthew_ : Animatronics typically can be shut off by a button or losing its dominance.

_Me_ : THIS ISN'T FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S MATTHEW

_Matthew_ : I'll make sure your funeral is enjoyable then.

_Safiya_ : MATTHEW NO, Jc listen, beat the shit out of it, and come straight to my place.

\----

Setting his phone down, Jc looked around his room and grabbed an empty and broken bottle. When the robotic Werecats claw broke through the door. Jc waiting till it's robotic eye showed through the hole and Jc charged right at it, jamming the bottle into its eye. The robotic werecat let out a pained screeched and stumbled back. Jc grabbed his phone and it's charger then he booked it out, the robotic werecat watched Jc run and with only one good eye now, it didn't give up.

Sliding down the railing of the stairs, Jc quickly snatched up the skateboard and booked it outside.

-

Hopping on the skateboard, Jc zipped down the sidewalk for a bit, until he heard people screaming and glanced over his shoulder seeing the werecat charging at him. Seeing a lamppost ahead, Jc came close to it, then took a very sharp turn. To his delight, it slammed right into it. Though that did mean Jc was in the middle of the street while being chased.

  
A car was coming towards him, and quickly Jc turned and skates back onto the sidewalk. He heard a scream from the driver, and a crunch as the robotic werecat jumped onto the car.

As Jc got closer to the end of the street, a figure stepped out of the bushes.

"MOVE DUDE! THERE'S A ROBOT WERECAT AFTER ME!"

Yet the figure didn't move, instead, it came charging right at him and Jc didn't want to go back into the road. So whatever happens, happens.

The figure pushed Jc off the skateboard and just went charging towards the robotic werecat with something in its hand.

"What the hell I'd even happening anymore?" Jc quietly asked himself and he looked over to the figure, Jc realized who was throwing rocks at the robotic werecat.

Eyes grey and soulless, flesh that has gone over time, revealing bones with its little pieces of muscle left, soaked hair plastered to a rotting face, dried blood covering the body, a large slash in the chest, perfect teeth plagued with age, and a very familiar smile from the one and only Joey Graceffa.

"What the _hell!"_ Millions of questions and thoughts were running through Jc's head.

He desperately wanted to run, but at the same time, he felt glued to the street. Watching the fight between a zombie of his dead friend and the robotic werecat that posed as his cat was quite interesting.

"Am I high right now? Did I smoke too much?" Jc asked himself. "Honestly what's even happening to this town?"

Sparks were flying, and the werecats' cries became more and more distorted and a zombified version of Joey beat the living shit out of it with a rock.

 _"What a night,"_ Jc thought, and eventually he heard a loud snap and a crash as the robotic werecat fell to the ground. The lights of its eyes going out.

"Uhhhh," Jc trailed off and zombie Joey turned himself, and limped over to Jc, and reaches out his skeleton hand. Hesitantly Jc grabbed it and Joey helped him up.

"Thanks?" Jc questioned and picked up the skateboard. "I'm gonna head to Safiya's," a smile came over zombie Joey's face. "You wanna come with me?" He asked and Joey nodded. "Alright, cool. C'mon."

Jc started walking and Zombie Joey followed after him.

 _"_ _This_ _really_ _is the weirdest fuckin night of my life."_ Jc thought to himself and looked at Zombie Joey.

"So, you doing okay?" He asked and Joey shrugged.

"How's being dead?"

Joey shrugged again.

"Can you talk?"

Joey shook his head.

"Okay, you can't talk. I see this is a Hocus Pocus moment." Jc sighed and Joey awkwardly patted his back.

"Do you know who the traitor is?" Jc asked not expecting an answer. Yet to his surprise, Joey gave the "I sorta know" hand gesture.

"Great, can you like write still?" Jc asked

Joey nodded and Jc felt relieved about that.

"Perfect, c'mon we have to get to Safiya's. I know she can help us with this all."

Joey gave a thumbs up in response.

"Wait, one last question. With the Carnival Master still around, is his dark magic making you unable to speak?"

Joey nodded again.

"Just what we needed, dark magic. Oh god, this night keeps getting worse."

-

When they got to Safiya's apartment building, Jc threw Joey his hoodie and told him to put it on a d stick his skeleton hand and rotting hand in the pocket. "Just like, keep looking down, and we'll take it from there I guess" Jc planned and Joey nodded.

Taking a deep breath, Jc knocked on Safiya's apartment door and she opened it up.

Jc grabbed Joey by the arm and dragged him in and the apartment door shut.

-

"Jc are you okay?" Safiya asked, and her eyes fell on Joey. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This might sound a little insane, but I don't care. That's Joey, and he saved my ass from becoming a robot werecat food by beating it with a rock." Jc said. "He also might know who the traitor is, just a bit, we need photos to make sure. Also, Joey can't talk. No idea why, but this is like some Hocus Pocus shit."

Safiya blinked at Jc then looked at Joey who took off the hoodie and waved at Safiya.

"I-" Safiya was at an utter loss of words. "This can't be real,"

"I honestly thought I just smoked too much, but nope. This is real, Joey zombie is right there, and he's on our side! So he's not gonna kill us! Or they to kill us like how the werewolf and clowns tried to!"

"Anything else?" Safiya asked. "Yeah, Joey can write, so that can be a help, also The Carnival Master has some dark magic type of stuff that's preventing Joey from speaking."

"I'm way too tired for this," Safiya admitted.

"I think we all are," Jc said. "By the way, still got that photo album?" He asked. "Yeah, I do, in the closet in the hallway," Safiya answered and looked at Joey. "I'm sorry I didn't go after you. I wish I could have done something to save you," Joey walked over to her and hugged her, then he just walked to the closet where she said the photo album was.

"This has possibly been the craziest day of my life," Safiya admitted sitting down on the couch. "Tell me about it." Jc joked sitting next to her. "I mean the whole carousel situation was insane, but I think having a zombie of our friend look through an old photo album is the icing on the cake," Safiya said, meeting eye contact with him.

"Jc I," Safiya began, trying to find her words, but she sighed when she couldn't and plastered in a fake smile. "I'll let you stay the night. I don't want you heading back home, and I don't want to be alone while a zombie is in my house admittedly."

"Thanks!" Jc smiled. "And I get that. Just try not to like punch Joey like you did that zombie last year," he joked and Safiya smiled. "Night Hippie,"

When Safiya left off for her bedroom, Jc couldn't help, but blush at the mention of his nickname.

"God I miss him so much," Safiya muttered to herself walking into her bedroom.

-

The group all decided to meet up at Safiya's some time at 1 o clock. So when the time came, Safiya was sitting on the couch waiting for them to knock.

Meanwhile, Jc was shoving Joey in Safiya's cramped closet.

"Just, chill in here for five minutes. It's not like you can suffocate! You're dead!" Jc said and Joey just narrowed his eyes on him and crossed his arms and looked away. "Okay, sorry, but for real. It's just five minutes. Be right back, buddy!" Jc gently closed the door and it was perfect timing with him hearing Teala, Roi, and the others coming in.

"Jc are you alright?" Rosanna asked right away when Jc came around the corner. "Yeah, fine."

"Good, how damaged is your house?" Roi asked and Jc shrugged. "Not to damaged. My bedroom door is kinda well, gone now."

"Did you ever notice anything weird going down with Vega beforehand?" Colleen asked. "No, just seemed like a normal cat to me."

"So, we gonna go and ask some booth people about the hologram camera thingy?" Teala asked. Both Safiya and Jc looked at each other then back at the group.

"I was about to get a headstart in that, but didn't want to seem suspicious!" Matthew said. "Plus I wanted us all to be there for anything important."

"That won't exactly be needed," Safiya began.

"You figured out which one of us is a backstabbing bitch?" Nikita asked.

"Er no, but we have someone who can help us!" Safiya smiled.

"Come out now!" Jc yelled.

"Jc, Saf, now why on earth would we bring someone in?" Colleen asked.

"ZOMBIE!" Manny screamed when Joey came around the corner.

Rosanna latched herself to Matthew, while Roi and Teala hid behind Colleen and Manny put Nikita behind him.

"Guys!" Jc said. "Chill! It's just Joey."

"He's on our side! He saved Jc from the robotic werecat." Safiya said. "And remember this is who we're doing this entire thing for. Nobody would bring Joey to justice or peace. So we are." Safiya reminded them.

"So Joey, which one of us is the traitor?" Nikita asked.

"Joey can't exactly speak. He's restricted by Nicholas's dark magic."

"Oh, so we're dealing with dark magic now?" Matthew asked.

"How many damn Nicholas's are in this town?" Nikita asked.

"If I am correct, three!" Roi said. "We have costume Nicholas, Hologram Nicholas, and really angry demon spirit Nicholas!"

"So, Joey, about that traitor?" Matthew asked looking back at the Zombie.

Joey looked at the group, he tried to point, but something wouldn't let him.

Something that only he could see.

Opening his mouth his jaw snapped shut again and he gave a defeated head shake.

"Joey," Jc began coming up to him. "Is it really dark magic making you stay silent?" He asked seeing the fear in his lifeless eyes. Joey then just shook his head. "What's keeping you silent?" Safiya asked and Joey ran over and grabbed the photo album. He skimmed through it for a bit before turning it back to face them and pointed his boney finger to a certain photo.

"Joey that's a picture of Safiya and Jc at a craft table covered in paint strokes." Colleen pointed out. Joey shook his head and then he got back up and hurried back to the closet. Then he came back and slapped the map the two made.

"Forgot that was in there," Safiya muttered and Joey unfurled it and pointed to a certain spot on it.

"The woods?" The group asked in unison and Joey nodded. Then he reached into Rosanna's pocket and pulled out her phone and pointed to her clock app.

"Midnight?" Rosanna questioned and Joey nodded and handed her, her phone back.

"Okay, woods and Midnight." Manny listed. "What do we do with that?"

"Stroll into the woods at midnight and like die?" Matthew suggested.

"Matt..." Rosanna trailed concern edging her voice.

"No, I think he might be onto something," Jc admitted. "Oh really? I was joking!" "Jc, what are you like talking about?" Manny asked. "At midnight, were setting a trap and getting costume Nicholas, and our traitor."

"What if whoever our traitor is doesn't want to come?" Colleen asked. "Then at least we'll know who the traitor is," Jc said and shot a glance towards Matthew's way.

"No, we can't go accusing now," Safiya said and looked at the group. "We have to trust each other. We have to be there for each other and protect each other. No matter what happens from this point forward, we are together. Whichever one of us is the traitor. Please, I request of you. Don't do anything that could be resulting in something horrible happening. Joey dying and Roi's broken arm is enough."

"Deal," The group agreed. "Alright, back to you," Safiya said looking at Jc.

"Anyway, we need a net or two, some rope, hooks, Capri-sun, and somebody to be our bait."

"W-W-Whats the Capri-sun for?" Ro asked nervously.

"Gotta stay hydrated somehow man."

"Matt, Nikita, Ro, and I can get the nets!" Manny said.

"I'll go get my motorbike!" Roi said. "Sir, you have a broken arm-" Colleen pointed out. "Oh right, I do. Then who's gonna be the bait?" Roi asked and Joey slowly raised his hand.

"Cool, Joey's bait, the rest of us can get the rope, and then we meet up outside the woods Ten PM." Jc planned and everybody was on board.

-

When night fell Joey was right outside the woods, waiting and waiting and waiting. It was quite hard for the zombie, he didn't know whether it was the group, some person driving by, or the spirit demon Nicholas. So he just had to stay low.

Yet at 10:08 PM, the group pulled up.

"Joey! We're here!" Manny called and Joey hurried over. "Alright, where we stringing this stuff up?" Nikita asked carrying the net over with Matt's help. "I say right where the bridge is," Jc said. "There's enough trees and bit of a small trench that Joey can hide in. Just like don't get tangled up in the net or trip on the rope." Joey gave a thumbs-up.

"Alright, lets set up a trap," Matthew said and the group got to work right away.

For an hour that's all the group did. They strategically tied the rope pieces to part of the bridge and tree spots. They even had a test run, which went successfully, which was a major victory in the group's opinion.

"Alright, Joey you ready?" Jc asked and the zombie nodded his head. "Let's catch ourselves a person in a costume." Joey nodded his head again and ran into the forest.

"Let's just get into place and prepare for the worse," Jc sighed and everyone climbed up the tree they were told to go in or to their hiding spot.

Joey walked into the center of the woods and looked around and he pried open his mouth. "Nicholas!" Joey yelled and the wind blew through the trees, the sound of the river became louder. Perfect, ghost demon Nicholas was right where he was trapped. 

"Come out! Come out! Come out, Nicholas! I'm free! I'm free and standing! Got the traitor with me too! Along with everyone else! Oh ho ho ho! They're ready to come in! There ready to drown and suffer! They're ready!" Joey laughed. "They're ready to go through what I did!" Joey yelled and fixed her jaw a bit. "Come on out Nick! It's me and you!" Joey grinned.

Twp bright yellow eyes lit up in the distance, a tall figure started walking forward, a bloody axe in hand. A blue glow at Nicholas's chest.

"They're ready," Joey hissed. "And I'm talking!"

Nicholas charged towards Joey, raising the axe above his head and Joey just booked it. Joey ran and ran, as fast as his zombified legs could take him. He threw himself over the boulder that was in the way and forced his legs to speed up when he could see the bridge. 

"GET BACK HERE!" Nicholas roared. "YOU"RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE RIVER!" He yelled, but Joey just kept running and running and running. When the bridge came into view, Joey threw himself over the trip rope and rolled over the net.

"GET BACK HERE YOU FOOLISH ZOMBIE!" Nicholas yelled and threw his axe towards Joey, and tripped over the rope and went face-first into the net, which zoomed up into the air.

"What? What is the meaning of this? Let me down!" Nicholas wiggled around in the net, trying to break free, but it was no use for him and his attempts.

"We did it!" Roi cheered coming from his hiding spot, the others following after. "We got Nicholas!" Nikita cheered and high-fived Matthew. "Heck yeah! A win for Team Everlock!" Teala said happily hugging Manny. 

"You're trapped worked. I'm impressed!" Safiya praised. "Traps always do," Jc responded.

"Joey we did it!" Colleen said happily and she turned around. "Joey?" She questioned. "Guys, have you seen Joey?" She asked. "No, maybe he went back into the woods?" Ro suggested and Colleen shrugged, though she was quite nervous for her zombie friend.

"Alright, let's find out who you are!" Jc said walking over to Nicholas, grabbing the bottom part of the mask, he yanked it off, and there was a collective gasp of surprise.

"Ohmygod..." Safiya gasped.


	11. Unmasking the Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TIS TIME GUYS, GALS, AND PALS

"Calliope?"

"Hello, children!" Calliope said.

"You got a dang lot of explaining to do!" Nikita snapped crossing her arms.

"Oh, dear child, are you sure I'm the one who should be doing the explaining?" Calliope asked. "I mean after all, don't you want the traitor?"

"Why did you do this? What brought you to do this?" Jc asked. "I thought you were like everybody else in this town. Sweeping Joey's death as if it were nothing."

"Oh dear child, I shouldn't be the one you're asking motive wise. You should be asking somebody else that! The mastermind behind this," Calliope said, and she glanced up at the night sky before looking back at the group.

"Just tell us who you're working with already!" Nikita snapped crossing her arms. "Oh, dear children. You're all smart." Calliope told them. "Shouldn't it be obvious? The number holds the answer."

"What number?" Roi asked. "Everlock's number, and your unlucky number."

"The number eight," Teala answered. "That's how many letters are in the town's name."

"And in 1978, that's when Nicholas died after terrorizing the town for 40 years," Matthew added.

"Eight months after the breakup," Safiya glanced at Jc before just looking down embarrassed.

"And that's how many numbers are in your name," Manny said.

"Calliope!"

"Rosanna!"

"What?" Rosanna asked, betrayal coming over her as she looked up at Jc. "Why would you think it's me? Jc, what did I do to you?"

"Nothing. It was just all Joey dying. It led you to become even more protective."

Rosanna's face dropped and she gave a sarcastic clap.

"And you figured it out!" She laughed. "Congratulations, want a medal?"

"Why? Why the hell would you do this?" Colleen asked.

"I didn't want any of you to end up like Joey! Losing him was horrible, and I didn't want any of you to end up like him either."

"So you decided to summon a demon?" Nikita questioned.

"No of course not! That wasn't my plan! Originally, I was going to take the crystal from where it was, but I didn't know it was where Nicholas was buried."

"Where did you put the crystal?" Roi asked.

"Threw it in the bottom of the river a week after Joey died." Rosanna looked at Jc. "None of us knew Joey's body was in the river at the time. We all thought he was deeper in the woods." She looked back at the entire group.

"When did you drag Calliope in?" Manny asked. "I was just about to get to that," Ro said. "It was when the day after I threw the crystal into the river. I decided to go and get some of Calliope's advice,"

\--

**Months ago**

"Calliope, I need some advice," Ro said coming up to Calliope who was sitting on her porch. "What troubles you? Is it Joey's sudden departing and going with the stars?"

"Er, well, um, not exactly Calliope," Rosanna admitted. "What is it then child?" She asked. "Could we talk more about it inside?"

"Of course!" Calliope said and the two walked into her home.

-

"Alright, what is it? What's troubling you."

"Everybody else's safety. Is what I worry for. If it can happen to Joey, it can happen to them, and I can't lose them just yet. I love them like their my family, and I'd do anything to protect them."

"Have they been planning on going into the woods?" Calliope asked and Ro nodded. "I tried talking them out of it five times! Yet they're so set on it, I don't know what to do!"

"Have you tried scaring them away from the woods? Like dressing up as Nicholas and all,"

"No, I haven't thought about that! Calliope that ideas perfect!" Rosanna beamed happily. "But wait," she began. "Wouldn't they get suspicious, if I keep like disappearing and all?"

"Well, Jc's not here yet, bring him into it, lie that he never made it to the town."

"I think Jc would be asking questions though. Heck, he might lead the investigation and all."

"I'll do it then." Calliope offered.

"Are you sure?" Rosanna asked. "Yes, dear child. I am. All the suspicion will be off you. They will just think you are innocent, probably target each other."

"Yeah, okay, this will work. That's fine with me!" Rosanna agreed. "Perfect, the stars will guide us both. Be safe dear child."

"You too!" Rosanna agreed.

\--

"How did you get Mortimer to be the werewolf?" Nikita asked. "Simple," Calliope answered. "Some money," "The real werewolf?" Manny asked. "Real Nicholas," Calliope said.

"The clowns?" Teala asked. "Paid actors."

"The robotic werecat and arcade mess?" Matthew questioned. "You and Justine are tech nerds and have endless conversations. Plus I got some kids from the robotics club at the high school to do it."

"What about the cat Jc was given then?" Colleen asked. "What was that?" "The werecat, it could adjust its limb size on its own."

"What about my dad?" Jc asked. "Where is he? What happened to him?"

"Genuinely kidnapped by Nicholas's demon spirit. No idea where he is though of course." Calliope answered.

"Gee, that helps," Jc said sarcastically, hearing sirens coming closer and closer. Cop cars soon showed up, questions were being asked, and answered, and the group was being thanked for their dumb heroic action of setting a trap and having it work!

"One in the net," Matthew said and Calliope was freed from it and taken away. The group was offered a ride but declined and the officers just drove off.

"Guys," Colleen exclaimed. "Look!" She smiled and pointed at the woods. "It's Joey!"

"Joey! He's okay!" Roi beamed, and Joey hurried over as fast as he could. "Joey, you okay?" Teala asked, and he forced a smile.

"He's coming," the zombie rasped. "There's nothing I can do, you're all targets. I'm sorry I failed you guys."

"Hey, you didn't fail us. It was a matter of time!" Colleen said. "I tried to protect you all, but it didn't work out," Joey said. "We all have to fight for ourselves right?" Colleen asked. "We can take him, I know it! Right guys?" She asked looking at the others.

"You can't, he's more powerful, he has dark magic running through him. Please, just go! Go home, pack, and get the first train out of here. Please," he pleaded.

"Everlock is our home, you're our friend, we are not giving up on you," Colleen said. "Please, just give up on me. I don't want to suffer anymore, and I don't want you guys dying young. Please, it's my fading wish. Go and live your lives."

"Joey, what do you mean 'fading wish'?" Matthew asked and Joey reached behind his back and ripped out the ax and threw it to the side.

"So please, I ask you this one more time just leave! This town was destined to die anyway."

"We will," Colleen promised and Joey nodded and turned around, and began to make his way back to the woods walking into a bright light that vanished with him.

"Are we really going to leave?"

"Of course not. We're just going to fight back harder and take back the town." Ro said, and Matt sighed.

"Wonderful, we have to deal with whatever Nicholas throws at us," Safiya said sarcastically, and rain began to fall. "Under the bridge!" Ro said. "We gotta go in the ditch? Why can't we go back to the van?" Roi asked following after them, and a bolt of lightning came crashing down striking the van.

"MY VAN!"

"Bitch be grateful you weren't in there! Now let's go!" Nikita dragged Manny along and they hurried under the bridge.

Lighting came flying down, rain pelting down on them, thunder roaring through the night sky as the group was trapped together, huddling close to each other.

The wicked laughter of Nicholas followed as the storm grew worse and more violent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Were you suprised?


	12. Bottom of The River

The thunder, lightning, and heavy rain began to slow down after a few minutes of chaos. The strikes became less and less, the thunder every so often, yet the rain still came down. Of course, mother nature isn't on their side.

Jc forced his eyes to open up, and he looked around. Teala and Matthew were keeping Roi safe, Manny had his arms around Nikita and Colleen who were clinging onto him, and Jc, though shorter than Safiya was still holding her close, still shielding her.

Ro was already climbing out from the spot under the bridge.

"Wheres she going?" Teala asked, and slowly, one by one the group climbed out and looked at Ro who was standing just outside the woods, her back turned to them.

"Ro?" Matthew questioned and the small girl looked over at him. "The real Carnival Master, he's free."

"What do you mean that bitch is free?" Nikita asked. "The storms," Safiya said. "It's always been the storms. The last time it stormed this badly Joey died right?" She asked and Rosanna nodded. "The rain showers were when others died," Rosanna said. "But when Liza died it never stormed." Manny pointed out. "Because Joey was free, and Nicholas was in the river. The most he could do was make the river go berserk! But now he's free and I have to put an end to this. I started this after all. It's time to end all of this bullshit." Rosanna ran into the woods and the group all looked at each other.

"We all did agree to stick together, and Ro didn't leave us when she told her story." Teala reminded them. "And she stopped us and protected us. It's time we do it for her in return." Teala ran after her, and Matthew followed after.

"Let's go bitches!" Nikita called her, Manny, and Colleen booked it in.

"If we get separated, we find each other," Safiya said. "Of course. C'mon!" Jc and Safiya ran into the woods, the lights of the town getting smaller and smaller behind them.

-

Up ahead he could see Colleen, running in deeper, breaking twigs and moving some of the bushes around. To his left, Manny and Nikita were going as fast as they could.

They ran and ran, leaves crushing underfoot, twinges snapping, thorns and vines catching them, tearing away at their legs. Yet that was honestly the least of their worries. They needed to get to Ro, they needed to get to the river, and they were going to get to the river. Even with the challenges thrown at them.

Unfortunately, those challenges aren't what well, they aren't what Jc and the other expected.

When a loud and bitter howl ran throughout the woods, Jc and Safiya were frozen with fear and slowly looked at each other. The pounding of paws beating against the ground was getting closer, and Jc knew they had to split. "Be safe," he said quietly and Safiya nodded and ran off her own way. Jc grabbed a rock and chucked it the opposite way Safiya went and the opposite way he would go. So he prayed that the werewolf would go that way.

As Jc went his own way, he could hear laughter. The wicked laughter of the clowns, but they were paid, actors! Right? Calliope admitted that herself! But honestly, with what happened tonight. That could just be a lie.

As he ran and ran, he heard Manny, Nikita, and Teala screaming, his mind went to the worst, but he was snapped free from that when something wrapped around his ankle and dragged him down, yanking him forward.

Through the depths of the trees, he saw an arcade machine crawl his way, tightening the green and red wires around his ankle. The remains of the destroyed robotic werecat coming down, prowling closer to him.

"Oh and we're back in cyber chase," Jc sighed and he yanked he grabbed onto a branch sticking out of an oversized bush. With all of his strength, he jerked his leg his way, yanking out the wires from the already damaged and destroyed arcade machine.

Ripping the wires off his ankle, pain ran through it, but he held back a scream of agony. Forcing himself to stand he knew he had to keep pushing forward. Everything was at stake right now. He couldn't fail. Not here. Not now.

With his ankle free the werecat lurched forward, its metal claws scratching at its arm, and Jc bit his lip drawing blood.

Turning its head back at Jc, it went lurching back towards him and Jc quickly ducked, and it rammed right into the branch and began to glitch out before collapsing.

"End of that thing," he muttered and looked at his bloody arm and took a deep breath. Ripping off the bottom half of his jacket's sleeve he tied it around the deep scratch hoping to drop the bleeding, even though some blood dripped down his arm.

"C'mon, keep it together," he told himself, and as fast as he could, without putting too much pressure on his injured ankle he ran. He ran and he ran and he ran. Yet he knew something was after him. Coming for him.

"COME HERE, HIPPIE! YOU COULD ESCAPE THE FIRST TIME! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN A SECOND TIME!" A voice screamed, of course, the clowns weren't a paid actor. They really did work for Nicholas!

"COME ON JC! YA LOSER, TIME FOR YOU TO GET WHAT YOU DESERVE!" They yelled, and he forced himself to go faster, even with the pain being unbearable. He pushed on.

"OH C'MON NOW! DON'T GO INJURING YOURSELF FURTHER!" They yelled, laughing with joy and happiness. "SHUT UP!" Jc yelled back not thinking, with that the clown began to gain on him and Jc quickly turned a different direction. Then he heard somebody run by, but it wasn't one of the Villians.

"Please God, let them spare me and whoever ran by," he muttered, but unfortunately that wouldn't be the case.

He heard laughter coming from behind him where whoever it was ran by him. The clown wasn't laughing with joy and happiness, the way it did as it called out for him.

It was sinister and evil. It made his stomach knot up. Yet he had to keep running, yet his heart dropped at the screams.

The screams of fear and agony. 

His stomach was in knots, yet he knew he had to just ignore the screams, it was fight for yourself at this point, and with his twisted ankle and wounded arm. He had to just get back to running, and ignore the pain and guilt of death that might happen.

"JC!" He heard somebody scream out his name, but he couldn't put a face to it, his mind was racing too much. He knew they were in pain. He knew he had to help them. Yet his mind was telling him it was a trick, his heart telling him he needed to help, hit gut telling him he also needed to help them. 

So he did, Jc turned around and followed the screams of his name. He had no idea who it was, but he quickly grabbed their hand. It was a girl's hand.

He heard her whimpering in pain and pulling her in another direction Jc and whichever girl it was now hiding in some bushes. 

Whatever was chasing them ran right past the bush, and once the coast was clear. He and the girl stepped out from the bush and the two sat down, backs pressed to the tree. Jc looked over and made out Safiya's face. Tears, dirt, and blood covered her face. Yet she was still smiling. "Thank you," she heaved and Jc nodded going into a coughing fit. 

"C'mon, were almost at the river." He said ten minutes later, which only felt like ten seconds. "Jc," Safiya groaned and he looked at her and finally realized what was wrong.

Her very own blood-stained her abdomen and she looked at him with a pained expression and held out the knife she had.

"Put me out of my misery."

"What? Safiya are you insane? Absolutely not!" He said and ripped off his other sleeve and wrapped it around her bloody abdomen. "Who stabbed you?" He asked, it was his nightmare on the train. Yet it was real, and it made him want to just curl up into a ball and pass away.

"I don't want to bleed out and die here. I don't want to slow you down. Please, just do it." 

"I'm not letting Nicholas take you, I'm not letting him take you from me. It's not that bad, it just hurts. As you said, we gotta stick together, and I'm not losing you. I'm not losing my best friend tonight."

"Ohmygod," Safiya and Jc looked up and Roi and Manny ran over to them. "What the hell happened to you two?" Manny asked taking off his jacket and handed it to Safiya who wrapped it around her bloody abdomen.

"Werecat and stupid arcade machine," Jc answered.

"Clown," Safiya answered and Manny supported her up. "C'mon. River's up ahead. We're almost there. Others are already there," Roi said wrapping his arm against Jc letting him lean against him. "They're also pretty beat up, like me and Manny, but nothing compared to you two."

-

"Safiya! Jc!" Colleen smiled when she saw them coming over, but it quickly faded when she saw what shape they were in. "I see you two ran into the arcade machines, werecat, and clowns too," Nikita said. "Yeah, well. I ran into the arcade machines and werecat. She got the clown after her."

"Figured it was somebody who took care of the arcade machines and werecat," Matthew said. "What about the werewolf?" Jc asked. "We all booked it away when we heard the howl. It would rip us all apart without hesitation."

"At least Joey wouldn't be alone," Colleen said. "We don't even know where he went! Probably someplace where he's happy." Manny said bitterly under his breath and set Safiya down gently propping her up against a tree.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" Nicholas's cold voice cooed, sending shivers down their spines. "Why I've been waiting for all of you." He said walking out to face the group, the bright blue crystal in his hand.

"What the hell do you want from us?" Matthew asked bitterly.

"For you all to be gone. For you are the only thing in my way for taking the town back! For so many years I've been trapped in these damn woods, all because in my life I took a few lives. The town was mine, and I want it back."

"You are not getting the town back. It doesn't belong to you!" Rosanna snapped, she had courage and anger in her eyes as she stormed up to him and looked him in his glowing yellow eyes. "This town belongs to Mayor Janet Wilson! You belong in your grave, and I know how to get you in it!"

"Oh, dear girl. Joey's gone, to dust his spirit high in the heavens. The crystal is my clutch. All the power of this town is in my hand. This dammed crystal I died for is mine! Once I take all of you, and theirs nothing between me and leaving these woods, I finally have what I want!"

The group looked at each other before looking back at Nicholas.

"You son of a bitch!" Jc yelled. "Ah, Texas boy. I've heard much about you. I saw what you've been doing. Why you are so stupidly brave."

"You took my dad, and you took my friend. I'm not letting you take my home!"

"Fine then, let's negotiate." Nicholas grabbed Matthew and yanked him away and Matthew protested right away trying to wriggle free. "LET HIM GO! YOU STUPID OVERSIZED GOAT!" Rosanna yelled, Colleen and Roi holding her back.

"I kill Matthew right here right now, and give you your dad back, and let you all go and then pick you off one by one."

"Jc please, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry for everything I have done. I wish I could've been a better friend!" Matthew pleaded for his life, and Jc looked at him then looked back at the others. Then he looked back at Nicholas.

"No," he said scrapping up all the courage he had. "Take me instead. Leave Matthew alone. Leave all of them alone. They're in on this because I dragged them along. So just take me and let them live their lives. Let them be happy, and move on. I'm the only one standing in your way."

"NO! Jc don't! I'm okay with dying," Matthew said.

"Jc no! This is my fault too!" Rosanna cried and Jc looked back at her. "No, it's not. You didn't begin the investigation. You just wanted to protect us, but with me starting the investigation and you all agreeing. I just threw your plans of protection away." "Jc please don't do this," Ro cried.

"Oh, how i'm going to enjoy how this goes down!" Nicholas said darkly and shoved Matthew forward. "Trading yourself for the one who failed you, failed to be there for you."

"Jc don't you dare step forward!" Nikita snapped. "We can still stop him!" Teala said. "C'mon man don't do this!" Roi exclaimed. "Honey please don't," Colleen said. "Jc please, I'll go, I'm dying anyway," Safiya rasped. "Please just listen to all of us!" Manny exclaimed.

"No, your all living," Jc said limping forward to Nicholas. "And making it out!" With all his strength ignoring all the pain in his body he ran right into Nicholas, and snatched the crystal, and fell into the river.

"NO!" The group and Nicholas screamed as he went crashing into the water.

-

The river was freezing, it felt as if millions and millions of knives were stabbing into his body. Yet he had the crystal, and that's all that mattered. They could all leave, and as Jc slowly drowned hugging the crystal he could bring Nicholas with him. They could all live happy lives and move on.

They didn't need him anymore.

They didn't need him for the past few months. It was nothing but everything feeling okay for them. He just came along and made things awkward. He came along and disrupted their peace and healing as they got over Joey.

Rosanna and Calliope would've been able to take care of them.

Nicholas wouldn't be free.

Nobody would be dying.

Everything would've been okay.

As the river began to carry his body, he began to feel numb, so he held the crystal closer to his body bracing himself for his long death.

Yet death wouldn't come for him. Not here, not right now. Death wasn't an option at this moment.

At that moment something reached into the river and yanked him out of the river.

-

His vision was blurry, his world was spinning, he didn't know who or what pulled him out, everything was ringing, something was trying to pry the crystal from him, but he kept a firm hold on it before he felt something familiar.

Safiya.

Forcing himself to blink soon everything came into view. "Safiya?" He asked, his throat burned and he could see that Safiya was using the last of her strength to snap him out of his terrified little world.

Forcing himself to sit up even as the pain grew stronger he saw that Roi and Matthew were soaking wet. So that's what pulled him out of the icy river. He also saw that Nicholas looked weaker, and the crystal had a crack running through it.

"It's the crystal, it's his life force," Jc realized. The impact of the water, his grip, and how cold it was must have somehow magically made it crack. "It's the crystal!" He croaked and without hesitation, Manny threw it at the nearest rock.

With a horrible scream, Nicholas began to stumble back, slowly becoming smoke blowing away with the wind. He screamed and yelled out in pain, swearing and crying that he'll be back.

Then he was gone.

"He's gone," Colleen smiled. "It's all over," Nikita smiled. "Everlock's safe," Teala laughed in relief.

Jc looked over at Safiya, and before either of them could say what they wanted to say to each other. They passed out going numb to the world.

-

By the time Jc woke up fully, he found that it was 2:23 PM. The next day.

"Glad to see your up," Jc looked over to see Nikita and Matthew, and as he opened his mouth to asks his questions they shut him down.

"Safiya's okay, just some stitches. She's in the room next to yours."

"The rest of the group is with her. Roi's broken arm is okay."

"Your ankle will be fine, give it a few days. It's not entirely twisted."

"You'll have a really cool scar in your arm!"

"Your dad's been found and he's okay, quiet though, hasn't said a word, just nods and shakes his head."

"You'll be out in a day or two, same with Safiya!"

"We don't know what's going to happen to Ro and Calliope."

Jc nodded and a knock came at the door and Nikita opened it up. "You wanna see Safiya?" She asked and he nodded but looked at Matthew. "I wanna talk to him first though," he rasped and Nikita nodded and walked out of the room.

"Whatsup?" Matthew asked. "Thanks for saving my life, pulling me out of the river and all."

"You saved me, of course I'm going to save you."

"I'm sorry for those times I treated you badly."

"It's okay, I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"Glad we can be on the same page man,"

"I too agree with that," Matthew said and turned the door handle. "See you around Jc,"

"See you around Mat,"

Mat stepped out of the room and Safiya came in.

"Glad to see your alive,"

"The same can go for you," Jc said inching over leaving some room for her to sit down.

"Really thought you were gone for a second," She admitted curling up next to him. "I did too, but here I am."

"I'm glad your still here. I don't know what I'd do without my best friend," Jc wrapped his uninjured arm around her and she set her head on his shoulder.

"I never thought life would come to this," Safiya admitted. "Life happens for a reason. Things happen for a reason. Just gotta accept whatever gets thrown at you."

"Those are some wise words," she said. "Thank you, I try," he joked and they both stifled out laughs.

"I'm just glad for this to finally be over," Safiya said. "I definitely second that. I thought it would never end," he admitted. "Yet it did, and we're all okay."

"Yeah, we're all okay,"

-

**September 7th**

"I'm gonna miss you guys," Teala said. "Thoroughly second that," Roi said. "Ah, it's only a few weeks." Mat said setting down his diet coke. "Halloween week will be here before we know it and we can take Halloween for our own, spend it how we always have," Nikita assured them.

"Together at the fair having the time of our lives. Just one person short." Rosanna said happily.

"Jc, honey, you okay?" Colleen asked and he snapped back to reality. "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Dude did you not sleep?" Manny asked. "I couldn't, I was busy," Nikita and Manny looked at each other, and just held back their jokes and teasing.

"What were you busy with?" Nikita asked. 

"I was packing,"

"Packing?" The group asked in confused unison. "Jc, what do you mean packing?" Safiya asked.

"My dad and I are moving back to Texas, we're leaving on Halloween."

All their smiles dropped. 

"Why? Why do you have to go with him? What about all of us?" Mat asked.

"I didn't have much of a say in it. Plus, my mom and my siblings want to see me again. Then who knows. I have to admit, I'm kinda glad to leave this town."

"We'll all be there for when you leave," Safiya said quietly.

"Just, thanks for not telling us last minute," Colleen said. 

"Well then, since all of us won't be together again till the last week of October. Let's make today full of memories I suppose." 

"Yeah, let's do that," Jc said, a small smile coming across his face.


	13. Goodbye's are temporary

**October 31st**

The morning of Halloween was possibly the best moment of his life. From getting to spend it all day with his best friends and friends at the diner. It was a moment that just brought nothing but love and memories he'd cherish.

-

Jc laid awake, staring up at his ceiling, as the sunlight began to creep in. Sitting up, Jc rubbed his eyes and looked around his bedroom, a smile coming across his face when his eyes landed on the photo of him and everyone else. Picking it up, he looked at it for a little bit before his phone went off. Setting the picture down, he grabbed his phone.

\----

**_Everlock Buddies_ **

_Saf:_ you guys up?

_Me_ : yeah

_Daredevil_ : just got up!

_Rose Gold_ : waiting at the diner. You guys can make it, right?

_Daredevil_ : of course!

_Saf:_ you know it

_Matt_ : yeah!

_Ro_ : ofc

_Dragon_ : yep!

_Former Uber Driver_ : yeah

_Dancing Queen_ : be there in five

_Me_ : be there in a bit.

\----

Setting his phone down, Jc felt a wave of sadness come over him. This was it. Today was his last day here in this little town he called home for twenty-one years.

Forcing himself from his bed he walking past boxes he grabbed his outfit and finished getting ready for the day.

-

As Jc took possibly his last walk to Fatman Slims, he took in each moment, taking in every little detail. After being home for so long you'd think he'd notice everything, but with the situation, he was in, the town seemed so new to him. He noticed things he never noticed before and possibly might never see again.

Putting a smile on his face, he walked into Fatman Slims, heading to the booth he and his the others practically claimed as their own.

-

"Am I missing anything?" He asked and they all broke from their conversation and looked up at him. Smiles coming over their faces. "Nope, nothing special. Just saying our hellos to Teala and Colleen and Manny."

"We just got here, because someone took too long getting a jacket," Colleen teased looking over at Teala. "Oh c'mon, had to make sure it matches my outfit!"

"And I thought Safiya took forever picking a lipstick," Manny joked and Safiya just rolled her eyes. "Don't be like that, your the same." She said and Manny gave a dramatic sigh. "Oh, I'm hurt,"

"Anyway, you ready to leave?" Nikita asked and Jc shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think I'm ever ready for anything." "None of us are ready for anything." Ro chimed.

"The truth has been told," Mat said taking a sip of his drink. "Never did I expect seeing you drinking so early in the day," Roi said with some laughter slipping through.

"I don't want Jc to leave this night man. I'm gonna miss you, buddy." Teala said and Jc pulled her in for a side hug. "We can all still stay in contact. It's not like I'm dying or anything," he said letting her go.

"We're gonna miss seeing you in person dummy!" Nikita said. "I'll try to visit when I'm not busy," his eyes fell on Safiya. "Promise," a smile crept across her face and he wrapped his arm around her.

Their joyful laughter filling the diner as they recalled stories and memories.

-

"I still can't believe you kept finding glitter like eight months later," Mat laughed. "Yeah, definitely the last time I ever let Rosanna and Roi have glitter anywhere."

"But it was worth it wasn't it?" Roi asked. "We got Colleen's birthday sign up just in time!"

"And it was my best birthday yet." Colleen pointed out taking a sip of her drink. "Well, at least it was worth it." Manny shrugged.

-

"Remember when Safiya and I nearly got caught on the rooftop of Flints Aracade that one Christmas?" Jc asked.

"How could we not. I still have the video of you and Safiya running from the owner while he's calling you a bunch of hooligans!" Nikita laughed.

"It was quite a romantic date, for as long and it lasted."

-

"YOU ARE THE DANCING QUEEN! YOUNG AND SWEET ONLY SEVENTEEN!" The group's laughter quickly overtook them the moment Roi jumped on the table next to theirs blasting the song from his phone.

"Roi!" Ro gave a laughter-filled cry. "Get down before we get banned from here for life!"

"No, the people must hear my wonderful vocals!"

"I think they could hear your vocals perfectly fine with you sitting down."

"I think Ro has a point," Jc said looking at them. "Plus, we gotta get back to my place anyway. I just want to make sure I have everything. Take in my room one more time, y' know?"

-

That Halloween afternoon they ended up in his room, the boxes that were once in his bedroom being loaded into a moving truck. A suitcase, skateboard, and duffle bag is the only thing really left.

"Never expected seeing this place empty," Colleen admitted. "I did, but not this early. Not like this." Jc said sitting down unzipping the suitcase and taking out the photo album. "You had that thing for so long dude, how did you keep such good care of it?" Roi asked and Jc shrugged. "Dunno didn't want to lose all my memories I guess."

"Did you ever fill it?" Ro asked. "Almost, I got room for one more photo." He said and Manny reached into Jc's bag and pulled out the polaroid bag and gently took out the camera. "Why not fill it now?"

"Yeah, we can do that, that's cool."

Instantly everyone came crowding around him, Ro and Safiya hugging him as he held up a peace sign. Manny reaching out and quickly took the picture between their laughter as they all tried not to fall over.

When the photo fully developed and Jc put it in the final slot and closed the album and put it and the camera away he looked up at them.

"Christmas holidays, I promise I'll be here."

"We'll all be in different places for Christmas this year," Colleen said. "Ah, summer. Start of it. I'll be here waiting for you all, like how you all waited for me to come home last year and the hears before that."

"One day, we'll all be back together," Roi said. "When it's our time, cause goodbyes are temporary," Colleen said. "Joey said that all the time." Ro smiled. "And it held up to what it said, we saw him again," Nikita looked over at Jc "and we'll see you again. One day."

"Of course."

He wrapped his arm around Safiya who set her head on his shoulder her hands buried deep in his jacket he didn't mind letting her keep.

-

Finally, the sun began to set and the moon began to rise. Night fell, and the cheers and screams from the Carnival became less and less as the group came up to the train station.

"Call us, okay?" Roi asked and Jc nodded. "Of course man," he said and looked over at the clock. Ten minutes. Ten more minutes before this town was behind him.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys," Jc said. "We're gonna miss you too, though we do wish you could stay," Manny admitted.

"Though as much as we wish you could stay. We understand you want to leave and stay in Texas for a bit."

"For a few months," Jc assured them making them feel a bit better. "I'll just let you guys know when I come back to California. Let you know when I like to get a place. Maybe you guys could visit, or I could see you guys."

"Yeah, that's okay. We can do that." Mat said. "Cool," Jc said.

"So, this is temporary goodbye. It feels unreal a bit." Teala admitted. "It does, but when tomorrow comes, reality's gonna hit hard."

"But we'll get through it, and everything will be okay," Nikita said.

The train whistle went off and Jc grabbed the handlebar of his suitcase and started to make his way over.

Yet he quickly stopped when he heard someone run towards him, so he turned around.

Safiya was standing there with a hesitant smile on her face. "I'm gonna miss you a damn lot." He said. "I know, but this time we keep in contact, okay?"

"Of course," Jc said

"I love you, Hippie."

"I love you too,"

The two of them went for the hug, and very quickly the others all joined in. Tears began to run down his face the more they came in for the hug.

"We'll see you real soon," Mat said as they slowly pulled out of the hug. "Yeah," Jc grabbed his stuff again and he took one last look at the group.

"See you guys later,"

"Bye Jc," Ro waved, Mat pulling her in for a side hug.

Jc gave them one last smile and then he headed onto the train.

Safiya watched him disappear and she bit her tongue to stop herself from crying right there.

"You okay honey?" Colleen asked and she nodded, fighting off the urge to cry. She didn't want to cry in front of them. Not right here. Not right now.

"You still love him? Don't you?" Roi asked, and Safiya nodded her head fiddling with the drawstrings of his hoodie. Teala hugged her and the group watched as the train slowly pulled out of the station. Tears finally coming down Safiya's face.

"It's okay, before you know it we'll all be back together," Manny assured her and she gave a weak smiled as she wiped away her tears.

-

Halfway through the trip, Jc took out the polaroid picture and looked down at it. The town was miles and miles and miles away now. Looking up for a second he caught glimpse of the outside world.

Storms clouds were rolling in, in the distance silent lighting strikes and thunder began to come in. Rain coming down.

" _Fitting,"_ Jc thought. How it stormed halfway on the trip to Everlock. How it's now storming halfway on the trip from Everlock. It seemed like it was a routine. Like it was a circle and end of a story.

Yet Jc knew this was far from over. Simply the ending of one chapter that was going to bring on the next!

It was oddly poetic to him, and he honestly didn't mind.

It seemed fitting.

It seemed like the perfect ending to a story.

-  
X  
-  
X  
-  
X  
-

**xxXxx**

**October 31st**

_**Five Years Later** _

Five years, five long years. For five long years, the group stayed in contact up until a month ago. They all lived their best lives leaving Everlock behind them. They all stayed in contact and kept close. 

It was wonderful.

Yet when one of them fell silent for a week straight. Everyone jumped right back to Everlock. Jc being in Texas at the time was the last one to come back.

Stepping off the train and onto the empty platform, Jc couldn't help, but feel the nostalgia come flooding back. 

Reaching into his jacket pocket a smile came across his face as he felt the polaroid was still in there.

Walking into the station his smile grew wider as he caught sight of Teala and Safiya. Without a moment's more hesitation Jc ran over and hugged the both of them who hugged him back.

"You guys came for me?" He asked. "Of course we were going to come here for you! Everyone's waiting at Fatman Slims," Teala said.

"Not Flints Arcade?" Jc asked and they shook their heads. "Currently under construction," Safiya said. "Cool, so, what's new here?" Jc asked.

"Not much, Everlock has a mall and cinema now. Quite worth it if I say so myself, the museum also." Teala recalled.

"Nice," Jc said. "We could do well with that kind of stuff." The three of them walked out of the station and climbed into Teala's car.

"So, anything new with you guys?" He asked. "Same from last month. Working together on stuff. You?" Safiya answered.

"My tattoos are ever-growing," he joked. "But like you two, nothing special. Same old stuff going down." He said coolly. "So, how're the others?" The question followed a few moments later since neither of them had anything to respond with.

"They're doing wonderful! We're all excited to be back and have you back here."

"I'm excited to be back here."

"Good, we're glad to have you back!"

-

Teala pulled up to Fatman Slims and the group got out of the car. Teala walked into the diner and bar first, Jc and Safiya soon followed after, their hands coming together.

"What's up bitches?" Nikita asked when the two of them walked over and took a seat. "Welcome back Jc, we're happy you could join us." Ro smiled.

"I second that, it's been a few months since we last hanged out."

"Life's been keeping us busy, but we did find time to be together, so that's a win." Mat admitted.

"So, what have you guys been up to? Hollywood's keeping me busy," Colleen said.

For the next few hours, the group laughed and chatted. Learning about what's going on in their lives.

It was wonderful and amazing, everything felt perfect. From the rain coming down on the glass window, to seeing people walk by. To having Safiya back in his arms.

It felt like home, and right outside the window, a smile came across his face as his eyes landed on an old sign that was being replaced that he greeted with many times.

In chipped red and aged paint, the words of their home stood before him.

_Welcome to Everlock_

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed the little Into the Woods/ Escape the Woods by Summer in Amsterdam(who is a huge inspiration to me, and deserves all the loves and kudos!)


End file.
